De Missie
by daanisdeman
Summary: Na zijn terugkeer van de 10e Hongerspelen is Marcus' leven volledig veranderd. Zijn familie is vertrokken en hij wijdt zijn leven nu aan het bestrijden van de wrede dictatuur die vanuit het Capitool de districten overheerst. Maar de inzet en de gevaren van zijn missie zijn hoger dan ooit en een oude vijand is hem op het spoor. Lukt het Marcus toch nog om zijn missie te volbrengen?
1. Hoofdstuk 1

**Hallo allemaal. Hierbij dus het vervolg op het boek Het Verbond. Mocht je dat boek nog niet gelezen hebben, dan raad ik je aan dat eerst te doen. Voor lezers van mijn eerste boek: Dit boek is een ****direct**** vervolg op Het Verbond. Marcus is wederom de hoofdpersoon, maar zal dus geen tribuut zijn in dit boek. Verder zijn er een hoop personages uit het eerste boek weer aanwezig in dit boek en natuurlijk komen er een hoop nieuwe personages langs. Het boek begint 3 maanden na het epiloog van het vorige boek. Veel leesplezier.**

**Marcus probeert zijn draai te vinden nu hij een heel ander leven heeft. Aan de vooravond van zijn Winnaarstoer hoort hij dat District 13 een speciale opdracht voor hem heeft.**

* * *

Ik steek de tang die de gloeiendhete sleutel vast heeft in de bak met water waardoor het luid begint te sissen. Ik wacht geduldig tot de sleutel is afgekoeld en haal hem dan uit het water. Ik voel aan de sleutel om zeker te weten dat hij afgekoeld is en leg het dan op de werkbank. Op de werkbank ligt een foto van een sleutel. De sleutel die ik nu aan het smeden ben, moet precies hetzelfde zijn als de sleutel op de foto.

Vragen waarom Whitaker deze sleutel nodig heeft is zinloos. 'Hoe minder je weet, hoe beter,' is zijn steevaste antwoord. Dit is al de vierde sleutel die ik voor hem smeed. Buiten is het pikdonker. Officieel wordt de smederij van mijn vader niet meer gebruikt. Als er opeens overdag rook uit de schoorsteen komt, roept dat vragen op bij mensen. Daarom doe ik deze klus in de nacht. Het smeden maakt een hoop lawaai, maar de enige mensen die dat misschien horen zijn mijn oude buren en die ken ik allemaal. Die verraden mij niet bij de vredebewakers.

Ik vergelijk mijn sleutel nog eens goed met de sleutel op de foto. Het gekartelde stuk van de sleutel klopt nog niet precies. Ik slijp deze bij totdat het precies hetzelfde patroon heeft als de sleutel op de foto. Hierna vergelijk ik mijn sleutel nog eens goed zodat ik zeker weet dat ik precies de juiste sleutel heb gesmeed. Hierna gooi ik de foto in het smidsvuur. Nadat ik zeker weet dat er niets meer van de foto over is maak ik het vuur uit.

Ik kijk door het raam naar buiten. Als ik iemand zie kan ik beter wachten met het verlaten van de smederij. Na 10 minuten naar buiten gekeken te hebben ben ik ervan overtuigd dat niemand de smederij in de gaten houdt. Ik verlaat de smederij zo geruisloos mogelijk. Het is buiten bewolkt en van de maan is geen spoor te bekennen. Ik besluit via de velden te lopen. Met volle maan ben je makkelijk te zien als je over de velden loopt, maar met weer zoals nu kan niemand je zien op de velden. Ik moet wel opletten dat ik geen schaapskuddes tegenkom. Bij schapen zijn altijd herders en het is de bedoeling dat niemand weet waar ik mee bezig ben.

Via de velden ga ik op weg naar de koeienstallen van District 10. Ik ben niet alleen voorzichtig omdat ik een sleutel bij me heb die ik niet bij me mag hebben, maar ook omdat ik niet buiten mag zijn op dit tijdstip. Ik dacht dat het regiem in District 10 wat versoepeld zou worden nadat hoofdvredebewaker Cornelus gearresteerd was voor het executeren van twee vredebewakers zonder proces. Maar dat had ik mis. Axol werd door het Capitool aangesteld als nieuwe hoofdvredebewaker van District 10. Een maand na zijn aanstelling hield hij een toespraak over het belang van orde. Dit eindigde met een heel aantal nieuwe regels. Een avondklok is één van de nieuwe regels die Axol heeft ingesteld. Na 10 uur 's avonds mag niemand meer buiten zijn tenzij dit moet voor het werk dat je uitvoert. Als de vredebewakers je buiten vinden zonder een goede reden, wordt er gericht op je geschoten. Vorige week is er nog iemand doodgeschoten die in het donker over straat liep. Dat is al de derde die door vredebewakers is gedood sinds Axol ons district leidt.

Na 40 minuten kom ik aan bij de rand van het terrein waar de koeienstallen staan. Ik zak door mijn knieën en verberg me tussen wat begroeiing. Ik houdt mijn hand voor mijn mond zodat mijn adem geen wolkjes maakt in de koude lucht. Het liefst wil ik de omgeving hier ook 10 minuten in het oog houden, maar na 5 minuten is mijn lichaam helemaal verkleumd van het stil liggen in de vrieskou dat ik besluit het risico maar te nemen en het terrein te betreden.

Alle stallen zijn in duisternis gehuld. Ik loop geruisloos langs de stallen. Whitaker zei dat hij in stal 5 op me zou wachten. Bij stal 5 blijf ik staan. Ik hou mijn oor tegen de deur, maar hoor niks anders dan het vaag ratelen van een halter van een koe. Ik klop het afgesproken signaal op de deur. Eén keer lang, drie keer kort en weer één keer lang.

Even gebeurd er niks, maar dan zie ik licht door het raam. De deur gaat langzaam open. 'Kom binnen,' zegt Whitaker gedempt. Ik volg hem gauw de stal in. Whitaker heeft een klein zaklampje. Voor de rest wordt er geen licht gemaakt in de stal. Whitaker is niet de man die over koetjes en kalfjes praat. 'Is het gelukt?' vraagt hij meteen. Als antwoord geef ik hem de sleutel.

Hij schijnt met zijn zaklampje over de sleutel. 'Dat ziet er goed uit,' zegt hij goedkeurend. 'Ga maar gauw naar huis, Marcus,' vervolgt hij. Je moet morgen weer trainen en het hoofkwartier heeft speciale orders voor de winnaarstoer.' Ik ben heel nieuwsgierig welke orders er vanuit District 13, want dat is wat er bedoeld wordt met "hoofkwartier", voor me zijn, maar ik weet dat ik niks moet vragen. Whitaker zal me meer vertellen op het moment die hij het meest geschikt vindt. 'De tijd is nog steeds hetzelfde?' vraag ik. Whitaker knikt. 'Morgen aan het eind van de middag.' 'Oké,' antwoord ik gedempt. 'Ik zal zorgen dat ik er dan ben.' Hierna vertrek ik uit de stal.

Op weg terug naar huis denk ik aan wat Whitaker zei. Speciale orders uit District 13. Dan moet het wel dringend zijn. Whitaker had eerder nog gezegd dat ik tijdens de winnaarstoer niets anders moest doen dan mijn ogen open houden. Ik was met mijn mogelijkheid om het Capitool te betreden te waardevol om een missie te krijgen. Het risico om betrapt te worden is te groot.

Ook in District 10 is mijn leven als verzetslid niet zo spannend als ik had gehoopt. Het enige waardevolle dat ik tot nu toe heb gedaan is het smeden van een aantal sleutels. Whitaker heeft me wel belangrijke dingen geleerd zoals geruisloos gebieden te verkennen en te betreden en hij heeft me geleerd om pistool te schieten. Met een oud pistool waar hij zelf een demper op had geknutseld, bracht hij me naar één van de ondergrondse koelcellen die niet meer in gebruik is. Doordat het ondergronds is de kamer zo goed als geluidsdicht. Daar heb ik geleerd hoe een pistool werkt. Het herladen, het spannen van het wapen, het naar achteren trekken van de slede waardoor je kunt checken of het wapen echt schietklaar is en natuurlijk het daadwerkelijke schieten. 'Voor alle duidelijkheid: ik ga je nu leren hoe je moet schieten, maar je krijgt geen pistool, Marcus,' zei hij voordat hij me leerde hoe het wapen werkt. 'De kracht van een verzetsgroep ligt in het verborgen blijven. Voor jou is dat al helemaal belangrijk. Voor de vijand moet jij niet meer zijn dan een winnaar en mentor. Ze moeten geeneens kunnen vermoeden dat jij met illegale activiteiten bezig bent.' Hierna hield hij het pistool om hoog. 'Dit,' vertelde hij. 'Is alleen voor noodgevallen.'

Het pistoolschieten zelf was niet zo moeilijk als ik dacht. Er is een vizier dat je op het doel richt en als je de trekker rustig overhaalt komt de kogel op het doel terecht. Of tenminste in de buurt. Maar als ik mijn taak goed doe zal ik nooit meer een pistool in mijn handen hebben.

Door mijn overdenkingen ben ik voor ik het weet bij de rand van de winnaarswijk. Ik let weer extra goed op, maar hier is nooit iemand. Ik ben de enige die in deze wijk woont. Eenmaal in de wijk loop ik gauw door naar het grote huis waar ik tegenwoordig in woon. Het is toch wel heel koud buiten en ik ben blij dat ik thuis ben. Wanneer ik het huis binnen ben hoor ik gelijk wat gestommel en dan het regelmatige getik van nagels op de houten vloer. Shaxa komt de hal binnen om me te begroeten. Hij druk zijn kop tegen me aan en likt over mijn hand. Hij is blij om mij te zien en ik ben blij om hem te zien. Zonder hem zou mijn alleenstaande leven in dit grote huis wel heel eenzaam zijn.

**2 maanden eerder**

Ik ben eigenlijk nog nooit bij het grote schapenbedrijf van District 10 geweest. Ik had nooit genoeg geld gehad om wol of schapenmelk te kopen. Maar nu krijg ik maandelijks een grote som geld van het Capitool. En Whitaker heeft me de opdracht gegeven om mijn lichaam zoveel mogelijk te laten voldoen aan het schoonheidsideaal van het Capitool. Aantrekkelijke mensen zouden makkelijker contact leggen en dat is iets wat ik goed kan gebruiken bij mijn werkzaamheden voor District 13.

Daarom heb ik Nathan gebeld en hem gevraagd wat boeken te sturen over hoe je moet trainen en eten om er, volgens de idealen van het Capitool, beter uit te zien. Blijkbaar is slank en gespierd helemaal in bij het Capitool. Daarom ben ik gaan eten zoals de boeken aanraden. Ook ben ik oefeningen gaan doen om nog iets gespierder te worden. Mijn werk als smid maakte mij altijd al wat gespierder dan andere jongens van mijn leeftijd, maar dat was vooral mijn bovenlijf. Ik ben nu ook oefeningen gaan doen voor gespierde benen en een nog gelijkmatigere verdeling van de spieren in mijn bovenlijf. Helemaal zoals de trend in het Capitool.

Vandaag moet ik volgens het boek schapenmelk drinken en daarom ben ik bij het schapenbedrijf om wat in te kopen. Ik moet op zoek gaan naar iemand die me kan helpen, want er is geen winkeltje. De meeste mensen in District 10 kunnen geen schapenmelk betalen dus de meeste melk wordt naar het Capitool getransporteerd. Een man die de zieke schapen verzorgt die op stal staan wil me helpen. Hij brengt me naar een koelcel waar ketels staan. Deze zien er uit als kleine melkbussen. Hier in wordt de melk bewaard. Terwijl ik mijn meegebrachte fles vasthoudt, giet de man langzaam melk in de fles. Hij verteld me dat ik de betaling bij de stalopziener moet doen. Gewone werknemers mogen zich blijkbaar niet met de betaling van melk bemoeien.

De stalopziener vind ik bij een andere stal terwijl hij met wat werknemers in gesprek is. Ik besluit even te wachten. Terwijl ik dat doe valt mijn oog op een provisorisch gemaakte omheining waar een enorme woest uitziende herdershond in zit. De omheining is zo klein dat de hond amper een stap kan zetten zonder zich te prikken aan het gaas en prikkeldraad. De hond ziet er ook een beetje mager uit.

De stalopziener is intussen klaar met de medewerkers en komt op mij afgelopen. Hij ziet me kijken naar de hond. 'Je hoeft geen medelijden te hebben met dat beest, hoor,' zegt hij luchtig. 'Dat beest zit daar, omdat hij te dominant is om samen te werken met de andere honden die de kudde bewaken. Een paar dagen zonder eten en drinken zal ervoor zorgen dat hij beter zal luisteren.' Ik schud mijn hoofd. Mijn vader en broertje hebben de meest moeilijke honden opgevoed. Mijn broertje wist zelf een hond die deels wolf was goed af te richten, maar ze gebruikten hier nooit zulke barbaarse technieken voor als deze stalbaas.

'Je kunt het karakter van een hond niet veranderen. Net zoals ik jouw karakter niet kan veranderen. En jij mijn karakter niet kan veranderen,' zeg ik tegen de stalbaas. Hij haalt zijn schouders op. 'We hebben al op andere manieren geprobeerd hem te temmen, maar er is gewoon niks mee te beginnen.' Terwijl hij dit zegt kijkt hij opzij naar mij. 'Was je broertje nog maar hier. Iedereen had het erover hoe hij een wolfshond goed had afgericht. Hij zou deze hond vast ook af kunnen richten.' 'Kay had die hond niet om werk te verrichten. Hij hield echt van die hond en had dat beest het liefst de hele dag om hem heen.' De stalbaas knikt. 'Dat klinkt heel mooi, maar wij hebben tientallen honden hier. Daar kun je nu eenmaal niet zoveel aandacht aan schenken dan wanneer je één hond hebt.' Hij zucht even. 'Die hond heeft ons een fortuin gekost. En het levert ons niks op.'

Ik kijk even bedenkelijk naar de hond. Hij ziet er inderdaad woest uit, maar ik zie ook iets anders in de ogen. Angst. Het beest is gewoon niet geschikt om de hele dag bevelen van de herders op te volgen. Maar ik begrijp ook wel dat de herders geen honden kunnen gebruiken die niet doen wat ze moeten doen. 'Wat als ik hem nu van jullie koop?' zeg ik zonder er bij na te denken. De stalbaas kijkt me verbaasd aan. 'Dan kunnen jullie van dat geld een wat meer geschikte hond kopen,' verduidelijk ik. Mmm,' zegt hij terwijl hij over zijn baard wrijft. 'Dat is helemaal geen gek idee. Ik ga in op je aanbod.' Ik betaal de man het bedrag dat de hond hem gekost heeft en neem de hond aan een touw mee naar huis.

**Het heden**

Na een korte nacht sta ik weer op om aan mijn dagtaak te beginnen. Ik vul de voer- en waterbakken van Shaxa en maak een ontbijt klaar voor mezelf. De hond bleek geen naam te hebben gekregen toen ik hem kocht. Dus heb ik hem Shaxa genoemd. Het is een samenvoeging van de namen Lexa en Shadow. Twee eerdere honden die wij hadden. Het beest was inderdaad eigenwijs, maar ik heb gezien hoe mijn broertje de veel eigenwijzere Shadow heeft afgericht. En met veel geduld, beloningen en training heb ik de hond nu aardig onder controle.

Na mijn ontbijt van spek, eieren en melk begin ik aan mijn training om mijn lichaam in vorm te houden. Morgen begint de Winnaarstoer langs de districten die eindigt in het Capitool en dus moet ik er volgens het schoonheidsideaal van de hoofdstad uit zien. Eerst vond ik het nogal vreemd dat ik er goed uit zou moeten zien, maar het is meestal wel zo dat knappe winnaars het populairst zijn in het Capitool. En dan bereik je toch net wat meer.

Na een aantal trainingen gedaan te hebben voor mijn armen en bovenlijf maak ik een hardlooprondje door het district met Shaxa. Wanneer ik thuis kom is het alweer tijd om weer wat te eten. Zo kom ik tegenwoordig mijn dagen een beetje door. Trainen en heel af en toe een klus voor het verzet. Vandaag krijg ik instructies van Whitaker voor de winnaarstoer. Ik ben heel benieuwd wat de speciale instructies van District 13 zijn. Maar ik zal tot het einde van de middag moeten wachten.

De tijd die ik over heb besteed ik aan wat huishoudelijke klusjes. Ik vertrek om 3 uur, want voordat ik naar Whitaker ga, wil ik nog één ander adres langs. Shaxa gaat met me mee. Ik vertrek naar het oostelijke deel van District 10. Hier staan naast de velden van het district een groot aantal kleine huisjes. Hier wonen de herders die overdag of 's nachts de schapen hoeden. Ik weet precies welk huis ik moet hebben. Ik ben er nu al een paar keer geweest. Toch zie ik er elke keer weer als een berg tegenop om bij dit huis aan te kloppen.

Wanneer ik voor het huis sta besluit ik toch maar gelijk aan te kloppen. Als ik blijf treuzelen kom ik te laat aan bij Whitaker. Nadat ik aangeklopt heb hoor ik wat gestommel in het huis. Een meisje van ongeveer tien jaar doet de deur open. Ik kijk eens goed naar het meisje. Het mooie ronde gezichtje, de glanzende blonde haren. Ze lijkt precies op Leia. Ze kijkt ook even naar mij, maar lijkt me gelijk te vergeten wanneer ze Shaxa ziet. Ze richt zich gelijk op de hond ne begint deze te aaien terwijl ze giechelt wanneer hij likjes over haar hand geeft.

'Ik heb weer iets voor jullie meegenomen,' zeg ik tegen haar terwijl ik het buidelzakje onder mijn trui vandaan haal. Het meisje neemt het zakje zonder twijfelen aan. Zij is het jongste kind uit het gezin Reyes en de enige die aardig tegen mij is. Het gezin Reyes heeft mijn maandelijkse bijdrage geen een keer afgeslagen, maar we hebben niet veel gepraat. Het is ook onmogelijk om te praten over wat er in de Arena is gebeurd. Ik weet wel dat het juist is om wat van mijn overvloedige inkomen met dit gezin te delen. Leia was degene die het geld verdiende voor het gezin voor ze naar de Spelen moest. Hun vader is aan het einde van de oorlog geëxecuteerd en hun moeder is sindsdien zwaar depressief.

'Hoe gaat het?' vraag ik aan het meisje. 'Ik had een negen voor mijn rekentoets vandaag,' zegt ze trots. 'Een negen?!' zeg ik met gemaakte enthousiasme. 'Wat goed! Blijf zo je best doen op school,' zeg ik. Het meisje knikt afwezig terwijl ze Shaxa blijft aaien die de aandacht niet onplezierig lijkt te vinden. 'Ik moet weer verder,' zeg ik. Het meisje kijkt teleurgesteld. 'Kom je gauw weer eens terug met je hond?' vraagt ze. 'Ik zal weer langs komen als ik tijd heb,' zeg ik. Maar ik weet dat ik hier alleen maar langs zal komen om geld langs te brengen. De situatie tussen mij en het gezin Reyes is gewoon te gespannen.

Ik zeg gedag en vertrek dan gauw. Leia was net zoals ik de oudste thuis. Zij verdiende geld voor het gezin, omdat haar moeder niks uitvoerde door haar depressie. Leia heeft zes broertjes en zusjes achter gelaten en het minste wat ik kan doen is zorgen dat ze genoeg geld hebben zodat ze niet voor hun achttiende van school af hoeven of zich extra moeten inschrijven voor de Spelen.

* * *

**Een rustig hoofdstuk om te beginnen. Ik had bij het schrijven van het vorige boek erg veel plezier met het schrijven over Lexa en Shadow in de flashbacks dat ik heb besloten hier ook weer een hond aan Marcus toe te wijzen. Het lijkt me ook logisch dat Marcus niet helemaal alleen in een groot huis wil wonen. Ik hoop dat jullie het eerste hoofdstuk leuk vonden. Laat een review achter dat helpt me voor de verdere hoofdstukken.**


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

**Nadat Whitaker hem een belangrijke missie heeft meegegeven, begint Marcus aan de Winaarstoer. Vooral het bezoek aan District 11 valt hem zwaar.**

* * *

Wanneer ik bij de stallen aankom zijn de werknemers net bezig met het klaarzetten van de spullen voor het melken van de koeien. Dit is toch altijd weer de grootste en belangrijkste klus in de koeienstallen. Terwijl het in en tussen de stallen krioelt van de mensen geeft Whitaker iedereen instructies. Hierdoor zit er een goede organisatie in de drukte. Ik blijf geduldig met Shaxa wachten. Dit is niet het juiste moment om hem te storen. Het zal niet lang duren voordat iedereen met het melken bezig is en hij tijd voor mij heeft.

Na tien minuten is iedereen bezig met zijn taken en heeft Whitaker het iets rustiger. Pas dan ziet hij me staan. Hij wenkt me. Ik weet al waar we naartoe gaan. Voor alle besprekingen neemt hij me mee naar het kleine houten gebouw waar de administratie bij wordt gehouden. Ik loop met hem mee het gebouw binnen. Ik laat Shaxa voor de deur wachten. Dan kan hij mooi de omgeving voor ons in de gaten houden. Ik sluit de deur achter me en ga op de stoel tegenover die van Whitaker zitten.

Whitaker plukt wat aan zijn vingers alsof hij niet goed weet hoe hij moet beginnen. 'Zoals ik vannacht al zei zijn er wat dingen verandert, Marcus,' begint hij. 'Het oorspronkelijke plan was dat jij je ogen en oren goed open zou houden in de districten en het aan ons zou rapporteren als je iets van belang op zou vangen. Maar ik kreeg deze week een zorgwekkend bericht uit District 13.' Na dit gezegd te hebben opent hij zijn jas en haalt een map uit zijn binnenzak. Hij haalt 2 foto's uit de map en legt deze op de tafel. Op de ene foto staat een man van middelbare leeftijd en op de andere foto een vrouw waarvan ik schat dat ze in de dertig is.

'Wat ik je nu ga vertellen is zeer gevoelige informatie Marcus,' vertelt Whitaker. 'Dit mag nooit bekend worden.' Ik knik terwijl ik in spanning afwacht wat me nu verteld zal worden. 'District 10 is niet het enige district dat mensen heeft die in het geheim verzet plegen. Er zijn juist een heleboel districten die wel een paar mensen hebben die zich willen verzetten tegen het Capitool. En zulke mensen zijn ontzettend belangrijk voor District 13. Zonder deze mensen heeft District 13 totaal geen invloed in de districten.' Hij pauzeert even om te kijken of ik wel luister. Ik knik na het horen van de woorden.

Whitaker gaat al gauw verder. 'District 13 probeert met in ieder geval één verzetslid per district radiocontact te onderhouden. Je zult ondertussen wel doorhebben dat ik de contactpersoon ben in District 10. En zo heeft ieder district met een verzetsgroep een contactpersoon die radiocontact onderhoud met District 13.' Terwijl hij dit zegt kijkt hij naar de foto's op de tafel. 'De man en vrouw die je hier ziet zijn de enige verzetsleden die District 13 in district 4 heeft. De man op deze foto heet Emilian. Hij is degene die vanuit District 4 radiocontact onderhoud met District 13. De vrouw op de andere foto heet Livia. Zij heeft geen radiocontact met het hoofdkwartier, maar ze werkt wel samen met Emilian aan verzetsacties in District 4.' Whitaker pauzeert even. 'Volg je het tot nu toe nog?' vraagt hij. 'Het is een heleboel nieuwe informatie, maar ik begrijp het wel,' antwoord ik. 'Mooi,' zegt Whitaker.

'Het protocol is dat iedereen die radiocontact heeft met District 13 één keer in de twee weken wat van zich laat horen. Gewoon om een statusupdate te geven of om de verloop van een geheime operatie te delen. Maar Emilian heeft nu al twee keer niets van zich laten horen op de afgesproken tijden en het hoofdkwartier maakt zich grote zorgen. We hebben maar twee verzetsleden in District 4 en District 13 heeft geen idee wat er met ze gebeurt is. En daarom willen ze jou inzetten.'' Hij wijst op mij terwijl hij dit zegt. 'Jouw missie is erachter komen wat er met Emilian en Livia is gebeurt.

Een rilling van opwinding gaat door me heen. Dit is een serieuze verantwoordelijkheid. Ik kan nu eindelijk iets van betekenis doen. Whitaker lijkt dit door te hebben en steekt waarschuwend zijn hand op. 'Onthoud goed wat je missie is, Marcus,' zegt hij vermanend. 'Jouw missie is om uit te vinden wat er met deze twee verzetsleden is gebeurd. Meer niet. Jij bent van te veel waarde voor het verzet om actie te ondernemen. Jij bent het enige verzetslid dat district 13 heeft dat elk jaar in het Capitool komt. Niemand weet wat je gaat aantreffen in District 4, maar wat het ook is, je doet niets anders dan de situatie aan mij rapporteren zodra je terug bent van je Winnaarstoer. Begrepen?' Met tegenzin knik ik.

Whitaker lijkt tevreden te zijn met mijn reactie. Maar ik heb nog een aantal vragen. Ik pak de foto's en hou ze goed voor mijn gezicht. 'District 4 is een groot district. Hoe vind ik deze twee mensen?' Whitaker knikt begrijpend. Hij wijst op de foto met Emilian. 'Emilian staat in rechtstreeks contact met District 13 en heeft al twee contactmomenten gemist. Het hoofkwartier is er vrijwel zeker van dat er iets mis is en gaat van het ergste uit.' Hierna wijst hij op de foto met de vrouw die Livia heet. 'Dat is echter niet het geval met Livia. Livia heeft geen rechtstreeks contact met District 13. Het is dus goed mogelijk dat zij nog gezond en vrij in District 4 rondloopt, maar geen mogelijkheid heeft om contact te leggen met het hoofdkwartier.' Hij tikt op de foto met de vrouw. 'Je moet proberen haar te vinden.'

Een half uur later loop ik met Shaxa weer terug richting de wijk met de huizen voor de winnaars. Ik heb alle benodigde informatie goed uit mijn hoofd geleerd. De Winaarstoer is opeens veel belangrijker geworden. Dat is maar goed ook, want ik zie als een berg op tegen deze toer. Mijn handen zijn niet bepaald schoon gebleven in de Spelen. Ik heb niemand gedood zonder reden. Vaak was ik geeneens degene die aanviel, maar het verandert niets. Ik heb mensen gedood en ik zal nu hun families in de ogen moeten kijken terwijl ik een door het Capitool voorgeschreven toespraak moet opdreunen. De missie die ik nu van District 13 heb gekregen zorgt dat ik me nu op iets anders kan richten.

Eenmaal thuis zorg ik ervoor dat Shaxa wat te eten krijgt en dat zijn water krijgt. Zelf heb ik geen honger. Ik weet eigenlijk niet goed wat te doen. Het is nog niet zo laat, maar ik besluit toch maar naar bed te gaan. Morgen komt Nathan in District 10 aan met een camerateam. Dan wordt ik voor het eerst op beeld gezet sinds de Spelen en stap ik op de trein die als eerst naar District 12 vertrekt. Vanuit daar ga ik elk district langs met uitzondering van District 10 waar als laatst een groot feest wordt gehouden.

Het is allemaal bedoeld om de districten te laten zien hoe goed het Capitool is voor een winnaar en om de saaiheid tussen de Spelen in een beetje te verdrijven. Het wordt nu al enkele jaren gedaan en de mensen in het Capitool zijn er dol op. Ik weet zeker dat de voorgaande winnaars ook niet zaten te wachten op deze tour. Behalve misschien de ijdele jongen uit District 1 die vorig jaar de Spelen won.

Hoewel ik al vroeg in bed lig duurt het nog een hele tijd voordat ik eindelijk in slaap val. Mijn dromen zijn gevuld met bossen waarin mensen met dodelijke verwondingen mij komen vragen waarom ik hen heb gedood. De hele tijd schrik ik wakker en probeer ik weer te gaan slapen. Wanneer in mijn laatste droom Weed opduikt die met een met schuimbedekte mond vraagt waarom ik hem heb verraden schrik ik nog heftiger wakker dan de vorige keren.

Shaxa, die aan mijn voeteneind ligt, kijkt verstoord op. Het is midden in de nacht, maar ik probeer niet weer in slaap te vallen. Doordat vandaag de Winnaarstoer is zijn mijn dromen alleen maar gevuld met dingen die ik wil vergeten. Ik besluit te gaan trainen. Ik zou dit eigenlijk overslaan vandaag, maar nu ik nog wat nachtelijke uren heb kan ik dit nog wel doen. Het helpt me altijd om mijn gedachten weer te ordenen. Ik doe wat pull ups aan een stang die ik daarvoor speciaal tussen de deurposten heb bevestigd. Ik adem elke keer wanneer ik me aan de stang optrek diep uit en adem weer diep in wanneer ik me laat zakken.

Weed was mijn grootste en meest betrouwbare bondgenoot tijdens de Spelen. Ik heb hem niet gedood. Leia deed dat, maar ik wist dat Leia zijn zusje had gedood en heb hem dit nooit verteld, omdat ik wist dat hij Leia zou doden wanneer hij dit te weten kwam en ik had nog bondgenoten nodig. Ik dacht vooral aan mezelf. Daar moet ik nu mee leven.

Terwijl ik de tijd verdrijf met trainen wordt het buiten langzaam licht. Ik besluit te stoppen en neem een douche. Ik weet niet wanneer Nathan aankomt in District 10, maar het zal vroeg zijn. Ik wil dat ik er klaar voor ben. Na het douchen geef ik Shaxa weer wat voer. Hij zal ook mee gaan tijdens de Winaarstoer. Hij heeft nog nooit in een trein gezeten en ik betwijfel of het hem zal bevallen, maar ik kan hem niet achterlaten. Ik ben de enige die dit beest onder controle heeft. Hij luistert niet naar anderen.

Nadat ik een flink ontbijt heb genomen stopt er een luxe auto in de wijk. Er wordt getoeterd en ik zie hoe Nathan en een vrouw uitstappen en doelbewust richting mijn voordeur lopen. Wanneer er aangebeld wordt loop ik gauw naar de voordeur. Ik haal nog eens diep adem en doe de deur open. Nathan is helemaal niets verandert. Zijn kleding is nog steeds volgens de laatste trends van het Capitool. Net als zijn haar. 'Marcus!,' zegt hij blij terwijl hij naar binnen stapt en mij omhelst. Ook de stylist omhelst mij. Ik zie dat het niet dezelfde stylist is als degene die mij voorbereidde op mijn Spelen. Wat mij goed uitkomt, want ik had een hekel aan haar.

De stylist wordt letterlijk uit de omhelzing geduwd door Nathan die haar zo verder het huis inleidt. 'Snel, snel, snel,' zegt hij opgewekt. 'We hebben nog zoveel te doen.' Dan kijkt hij naar mij. 'Marcus, je ziet er geweldig uit,' zegt hij terwijl hij hier en daar wat aan mijn lijf plukt. 'Je hebt niet bepaald stilgezeten na de Spelen. Alleen je haar moeten we nog flink aanpassen,' zegt hij terwijl hij eraan plukt. 'Dat gaan we weer flink inkorten.' Ik probeer niet met mijn ogen te rollen. Mijn vorige stylist stond erop om mijn haar te millimeteren. Dat zou mij een dreigender uiterlijk geven. Blijkbaar moet ik deze look ook weer tijdens de toer hebben.

Alles gaat uiteindelijk best eenvoudig. Ik hoef alleen maar te doen wat de stylist zegt om mijn uiterlijk weer een beetje volgens Capitoolmaatstaven te krijgen. En voor Nathan hoef ik alleen maar een aantal kaartjes voor te lezen. Mijn stem zal onder een aantal van mijn shots gemonteerd worden. De tekst op de kaartjes is duidelijk bedoeld om het imago van het Capitool op te krikken, maar doordat ik nu in het verzet zit valt het me makkelijker om deze kaartjes op te lezen met een welgemeende stem. Het is immers goed voor mijn cover. Hoe meer ik het spel van het Capitool meespeel hoe minder ik in de gaten wordt gehouden als ik iets voor District 13 doe.

Nadat ik mooi ben aangekleed en de tekst op de kaartjes naar tevredenheid heb opgelezen, wordt ik gefilmd terwijl ik samen met Nathan naar de auto's loop die daarna naar het station rijden. Hier stappen Nathan, de stylist en ik de trein in terwijl de camera's op ons gericht blijven. Nathan leidt me gelijk rond door de wagons die weer aangepast zijn met de nieuwste middelen om onze reis zo aangenaam mogelijk te maken. De trein vertrekt nog niet gelijk, omdat de auto's ook weer op de trein geladen moeten worden. Die zijn alleen voor de camera's. Er zijn geen auto's in district 10 meer. Hier verplaatsen mensen zich meestal te voet en het werk wordt gedaan door paarden en enkele tractoren.

Terwijl Nathan me alles in de trein laat zien praat hij honderduit over hoe zijn populariteit is gestegen nu hij een winnaar begeleid en welke nieuwe verantwoordelijkheden hij heeft gekregen voor het perfect laten verlopen van de Winnaarstoer. Ook hoor ik hem vaag iets zeggen over hoe hij ook wel weer blij is dat we elke dag alweer naar het volgende district reizen, omdat zijn man hem teveel mist als hij lang wegblijft. Ik knik alleen maar en reageer soms kort. Meer hoef ik ook niet te doen. Nathan neemt al het praten voor zijn rekening.

Het trein gaat allereerst naar District 12. Nathan schrijft alle toespraken die ik moet geven, maar als ik wil mag ik wat toevoegen. Maar ik kon niks bedenken voor de tributen van District 12. Ik kende ze niet en herinner me alleen maar dat ze zwaar ondervoed waren en beide werden gedood door de jongen uit District 1 tijdens het bloedbad. Ik heb daarom tegen Nathan gezegd dat ik niks had toe te voegen aan zijn tekst.

District 12 is een schokkend aanzicht. Ik weet dat steenkool het product is dat hier gemijnd wordt, maar ik wist niet dat dit zo bepalend zou zijn voor het uiterlijk van dit district. De sneeuw is hier niet wit, maar meer grijs. Waarschijnlijk door alle minuscule stukjes steenkool die loskomen door het mijnen. Dat ademen de mensen die hier leven dus in. Dat kan niet goed zijn voor de gezondheid, maar ondervoeding lijkt hier het grootste probleem te zijn. De mensen hier zijn mager. Het is niet zo dat wij in District 10 altijd genoeg hebben, maar als je een district bent dat voedsel produceert kun je nog een beetje sjoemelen. Whitaker heeft me weleens verteld dat de werknemers van de stallen soms stiekem een koe slachten. In de administratie staat dan dat de koe is overleden door een ziekte. In District 12 is dat niet mogelijk. Steenkool kun je niet eten.

Ik draag de voorgeschreven tekst van Nathan voor terwijl ik niet teveel naar de families kijk die op een speciaal podium dicht bij het gerechtsgebouw staan. Ik zie wel dat de families precies zijn wat ik er van verwachten. Ouders met veel kinderen. De kinderen zijn allemaal jonger dan de tributen die meededen aan de Spelen. Waarschijnlijk dienden ze hun namen vaker in voor wat eten voor hun familie. Dat is ze fataal geworden. Na de plechtigheden is er nog een maaltijd met wat hooggeplaatste mensen uit District 12 waaronder de burgemeester en de mentor. Winnaars heeft district 12 nog niet gehad. Ik heb er een beetje moeite mee om deel te nemen aan deze maaltijd. Er zijn mensen in het District die dit eten veel beter kunnen gebruiken, maar dit is duidelijk het eten voor mensen met meer geld of mensen die voor het Capitool werken.

Ik ben blij als de auto ons weer naar het station rijdt en we weer vertrekken. De situatie in District 12 is slecht en ik kan het aanblik van de zwaar ondervoede families van de tributen niet uit mijn gedachten krijgen. Het liefst zou ik nu alle districten langs gaan om daar de kaartjes op te lezen en dan zo gauw mogelijk te vertrekken, maar dat kan niet. We zijn nu op weg naar District 11. Het district van Weed en Bailey. Ik kan niet enkel de voorgeschreven tekst van het Capitool oplezen. Weed en Bailey verdienen veel meer. Bovendien heb ik het idee dat ik gedeeltelijk schuldig ben aan wat hen is overkomen. Ik leefde op dezelfde verdieping als Leia en Abby, maar had niet door dat ze samen een strategie planden waar Weed, Bailey en ik niets van afwisten. Dit koste Bailey haar leven tijdens het Bloedbad toen Leia haar vermoorde. Weed wist niet wat Leia had gedaan en ik kwam er pas later achter. Ik hield het stil en dat leidde uiteindelijk tot de dood van Weed.

Ik vraag Nathan om pen en papier en verdwijn naar mijn kamer. Ik werk twee uur onafgebroken aan een geschikte tekst. Ik wil de waarheid vertellen en recht doen aan de nagedachtenis van deze tributen, maar de tekst mag geen spoor van rebellie bevatten. Enerzijds omdat Nathan, die de teksten na zal kijken, alles wat niet gepast is volgens het Capitool uit de tekst zal halen. En anderzijds, omdat dit niet goed is voor mijn cover. Ik moet overkomen als een trotse winnaar en mentor die dankbaar is voor alle giften van het Capitool.

Nadat ik de teksten heb geschreven geef ik ze aan Nathan zodat hij ze op de kaartjes van morgen kan zetten. Het is al tegen middernacht en dus besluit ik naar bed te gaan. Op mijn kamer aai ik Shaxa nog uitvoerig en laat ik hem een paar trucjes doen voor wat stukjes vlees die ik na de maaltijd heb meegenomen. Hij heeft vandaag maar weinig aandacht gehad. Als ik in het district ben en mijn toespraken houd, moet hij in de trein blijven. Dit bevalt hem duidelijk niet.

De volgende dag rijden we District 11 binnen, maar het duurt dan nog ruim een uur voordat deze snelle trein bij het gerechtsgebouw is. Dit district is ontzettend groot. Het enige wat ik zie voor we de bewoonde wereld inrijden is uitgestrekte akkers met allerlei soorten voedsel dat verbouwd wordt. Op het land werken duizenden mensen. Op een aantal plekken staan provisorische hutten waar de mensen die hier werken waarschijnlijk slapen. Het is vanaf deze akkers waarschijnlijk te ver naar de stad en dus slapen de werkers in deze hutten.

Tegen het middaguur komen we eindelijk op het station aan. De luxe auto wordt weer van de trein gereden zodat deze mij en Nathan naar het gerechtsgebouw kan rijden. De auto stopt voor de achteringang, omdat voor het gerechtsgebouw weer ruimte is gemaakt voor de families van de tributen en het publiek. Ik ben netjes gekleed in een outfit dat mijn stylist me heeft aangetrokken in de trein en heb de kaartjes goed overgelezen zodat ik niet voor verassingen kom te staan op het podium.

In het Gerechtsgebouw moet ik eerst nog de handen schudden van de burgemeester, mentor en hoofdvredebewaker van het district. Hierna worden we klaargezet voor de grote dubbele deuren van het gebouw. De hoofdvredebewaker gaat als eerste door de deuren om plaats te nemen aan de rand van het podium. Hoofdvredebewakers hebben net echt een functie tijdens het bezoek van de Winnaars zelf, maar zijn wel degene die de beveiliging voorbereiden en daarom krijgen ze ook een plaats op het podium. Hierna stapt de burgemeester het podium. Hij houdt een kort inleidend praatje en kondigt dan mij aan.

Met trillende benen loop ik het podium op. Normaal is er aan beide kanten een podium gemaakt voor elke familie, maar Weed en Bailey waren broer en zus en dus is er één grote podium gemaakt die in het midden is gezet. Op het podium staan de ouders en twee oudere vrouwen die de grootmoeders van de familie moeten zijn. Geen andere broertjes en zusjes. Maar die had ik ook niet verwacht. Weed liet in de Arena al doorschemeren dat Bailey zijn enige zusje was.

Ik ga voor de microfoon staan die voor mij is bedoeld. Ik kan aan de kaartjes zien dat mijn handen die ze vasthouden trillen. Recht voor de families staan van de tributen die gestorven zijn zodat ik kon overleven is ontzettend confronterend. Vandaar dat het Capitool zoveel geld steekt in deze toer. Het herinnert de districten eraan dat hun kinderen elkaar vermoorden. Hoe kunnen districten die elkaar vermoorden zich verenigen?

Ik schud de gedachten van me af en begin met de toespraak. Het stuk dat door het Capitool is voorgeschreven is overduidelijk propagandataal. Het vertelt hoe beide tributen dapper naar het Capitool afreisden om verantwoordelijkheid te nemen voor de vreselijke dingen die de burgers uit District 11 hebben gedaan tijdens de oorlog. Hoe hun offer dit District een stapje dichter brengen richting vergeving. Het lijkt behoorlijk op mijn toespraak voor District 12. Ik lees het plichtmatig op en wanneer het voorgeschreven tekst eindigt pauzeer ik even om te laten merken dat het volgende dat ik lees anders is.

'Weed en Bailey waren onze bondgenoten,' begin ik met trillende stem. 'Ze waren eerlijk en loyaal. En ik zou willen dat dat ook over mij en Leia gezegd kon worden. Maar het feit is dat de dingen niet gegaan zijn zoals het plan was.' Ik schraap even mijn keel. 'Wij..,' ik aarzel even. Leia is dood. Het is laf om alles op haar af te schuiven. Ik moet zelf verantwoordelijkheid nemen. Hoe lastig dat ook is. 'Ik heb fouten gemaakt. Ik heb Bailey niet gedood,' zeg ik terwijl ik de ouders van Weed en Bailey recht aankijk. 'Maar misschien had ik hetgeen wat tijdens het Bloedbad is gebeurd kunnen voorkomen als ik beter op mijn districtpartner had gelet. Elke dag vraag ik me dat af. Net zoals ik elke dag spijt heb voor het misleiden van Weed. Het feit is dat ik dacht aan mezelf. En niet aan het doen van het juiste. En ik weet nog steeds niet of het overleven van de Spelen het waard was. Maar ik weet wel dat zowel Weed als Bailey beter verdienden.'

De menigte op het plein is doodstil. Er is nog nooit een winnaar geweest die zo duidelijk de familie van een tribuut heeft aangesproken. Ik kijk nog eens naar de familie. Niet omdat ik dat wil, maar omdat ik hen dat verschuldigd ben. Eén van de grootmoeders staart stoïcijns voor haar uit. Terwijl over de gerimpelde wang van de andere een traan naar beneden glijdt. Ook over de wangen van de moeder glijden tranen. Maar de vader is duidelijk net zo sterk als zijn zoon. Zijn rug blijft kaarsrecht terwijl hij de hand van zijn vrouw blijft vasthouden. Er zijn geen tranen in zijn ogen te zien Zelfs geen glinsteringen. Terwijl hij me recht aankijkt geeft hij me een nauwelijks merkbaar knikje.

De burgemeester sluit de plechtigheden gauw af en ik wordt weer het gemeentehuis ingeleid. Mijn toespraak was op het randje van het toelaatbare. Ik kan alleen maar aan de vader van Weed en bailey denken en hoe hij knikte na mijn toespraak. Het is geen knikje van vergeving, maar een knikje van begrip. Hij neemt de verantwoordelijkheid niet van me weg en vertelt me niet dat ik me niet schuldig hoef te voelen. Maar hij begrijpt waaróm ik de keuzes maakte die ik heb gemaakt. En onder zijn leiding zal deze familie zich hier doorheen slaan.

Er is geen feestmaaltijd in District 11. Omdat we District 10 zullen overslaan tijdens de reis moeten we zo snel mogelijk vertrekken om op tijd in District 9 te zijn. In de trein vraagt Nathan of ik nog eigen toevoegingen heb voor de tributen uit dit district. Ik herinner me nog mijn aanvaring met het meisje uit District 9. Ik vond haar tijdens de eerste nacht in de Arena doordat ze een vuur had gemaakt. Ik besloot haar te laten leven en zij vertelde me toen dat Leia niet te vertrouwen was.

Ik trek me terug in mijn kamer om speciaal voor haar iets te schrijven. Ik schrijf dat ik haar liet leven, omdat ik wist dat ze geen bedreiging was. En dat dit laat zien dat districten ook niet vijandig naar elkaar hoeven te zijn ondanks de Spelen. Wanneer ik klaar ben, geef ik het briefje aan Nathan zodat hij het op de kaarten kan verwerken die ik tijdens de toespraak bij me zal hebben.

Wanneer ik Shaxa weer de nodige aandacht heb gegeven is het alweer diep in de nacht. Ik besluit wat proberen te slapen. Mijn dromen zijn weer gevuld met Weed en Bailey die me wijzen op de signalen die ik in het Trainingcentrum had moeten zien. En ik schrik steeds wakker uit mijn slaap. Shaxa merkt dit en verplaatst van mijn voeteneind naar de plek naast me. Hier word ik iets rustiger van maar in slaap vallen durf ik niet meer.

Wanneer we District 9 in rijden en Nathan mij de kaarten geeft kan ik mijn tekst nergens terugvinden. Mijn bewering dat de districten niet vijandig naar elkaar hoeven te zijn ging regelrecht tegen het doel van de Spelen in en dat is niet gewenst. Ik zou het nog uit mijn hoofd kunnen vertellen tijdens mijn toespraak, maar ik heb een belangrijkere taak tijdens deze reis en daarvoor moet ik gewoon de wil van het Capitool opvolgen. Anders maak ik mezelf verdacht.

En dus laat ik me de kleren aantrekken die de stylist wil dat ik aantrek, volg ik de aanwijzingen van Nathan op en lees ik tijdens de toespraak de voorgeschreven tekst op. Hierna neem ik deel aan maaltijden, schud ik handen en ga op de foto als iemand dat wil. En zo gaat de Winnaarstoer door. De slaap is onrustig en de dagen zijn plichtmatig. Elke dag vraag ik me af of ik dit wel kan om het dan alsnog te doen. Ik walg van de teksten die ik oplees en alleen de gedachte aan mijn bezoek aan District 4 helpt me door de dagen heen.

De nacht na mijn bezoek aan District 5 kan ik bijna niet slapen. En mij hart slaat een keer over wanneer Nathan me vertelt dat we District 4 binnenrijden. Hier kan ik eindelijk iets van waarde doen. Ook in dit district gaat de reis van het station rechtstreeks naar het Gerechtsgebouw. Ook hier schud ik weer handen waarna Nathan me het podium op dirigeert. Terwijl ik voor de microfoon ga staan kijk ik naar de gezichten in de menigte. En dan zie ik het. In de menigte zie ik een vrouw wiens gezicht ik in mijn hoofd heb geprent. De vrouw die ik moet spreken als ik wil weten wat er met het contactpersoon van District 13 is gebeurt. Livia staat midden tussen de andere mensen in de menigte van District 4.

* * *

**Een iets langer hoofdstuk. Ik wilde de hele reis tot District 4 wel kwijt in dit hoofdstuk, omdat jullie anders wel héél lang moeten wachten tot er werkelijke spanning in het verhaal voorkomt. Want vergis je niet. Er gaan zeker dingen gebeuren in het volgende hoofdstuk. Laat een review achter en houd deze pagina in de gaten voor het volgende hoofdstuk!**


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

**Wanneer Marcus Livia ontmoet, ontdekt hij dat ze hogere verwachtingen van hem heeft dan hij kan waarmaken waardoor hij in tweestrijd komt te staan.**

* * *

Ik laat niet merken dat ik Livia herken. Whitaker heeft me precies uitgelegd hoe ik op een veilige manier met haar in contact kan komen. Ik begin weer de voorgeschreven tekst van het Capitool op te dreunen. Maar terwijl ik met mijn linkerhand de kaartjes van Nathan vasthoud, hangt mijn rechterhand langs mijn zij terwijl ik tien seconden lang afwisselend met mijn wijsvinger en pink tegen mijn duim tik. Als Livia de codes van het verzet goed uit haar hoofd heeft geleerd weet ze dat dit betekent dat ik een bondgenoot ben die haar wil spreken. Livia reageert totaal niet op mijn signaal. Maar Whitaker heeft vertelt dat Livia erg goed is in wat ze doet en daarom kan het heel goed dat ze het wel gezien heeft maar niets laat merken.

Mijn voorgeschreven toespraak gaat over de strijdvaardigheid van de tributen uit District 4. Ik heb beide tributen gedood dus ik kan me voorstellen dat ik niet erg populair ben in dit district. Aan de andere kant zijn de Hongerspelen hier behoorlijk populair waardoor ze misschien minder boos zijn over het verlies van hun tributen. Na mijn toespraak krijg ik zelfs een applaus van het publiek. Ik zie dat Livia net zo enthousiast klapt als de rest van de menigte. Is ze gewoon goed in het behouden van haar cover of is hier meer aan de hand?

Ik heb weinig tijd om hier over na te denken. In andere districten mocht ik me terugtrekken in de trein totdat het tijd was voor de festiviteiten van de avond, maar omdat de Spelen hier populair zijn mogen mensen mij een hand schudden en met me op de foto als ze dat graag willen. Allereerst word ik gefeliciteerd door de Hoofdvredebewaker, de burgemeester en de twee winnaars die District 4 al heeft. Het zijn beide gespierde mannen die jong in de 20 zijn.

Hierna volgt er een lange rij van burgers uit het district. Allemaal schudden ze mijn hand. Sommigen willen met mij op de foto of houden een kort praatje met me. De hele tijd speuren mijn ogen de rij mensen af in de hoop dat Livia mijn signaal heeft gezien en op me af komt om met me te praten. Maar ik zie Livia niet in de rij staan. Totdat er eindelijk een einde aan de rij komt. Helemaal achterin zie ik Livia staan. Ze gedraagt zich precies hetzelfde als de andere mensen die in de rij staan. Opgewonden om een winnaar te ontmoeten.

Wanneer ik een foto heb gemaakt met degene die voor Livia in de rij staat, is zij eindelijk aan de beurt. Net als iedereen schudt ze me de hand en feliciteert ze me met het winnen van de Spelen. Ik weet dat dit het moment is waarop ik me aan haar bekend moet maken. Daarom zeg ik de woorden die Whitaker me uit mijn hoofd heeft laten leren. 'De zee ziet er onstuimig uit vandaag,' zeg ik terwijl ik haar recht in de ogen aankijk. Ik zie gelijk aan haar ogen dat ze deze codetaal kent. 'Inderdaad,' antwoordt ze. 'De vloed zal vandaag het hele strand beslaan.' Precies het antwoord dat ze volgens Whitaker moest geven als ze bij het verzet hoort. Ik weet nu zeker dat zij bij het verzet hoort. En zij weet dat nu ook over mij. Livia omhelst me alsof ze een beetje opdringerig is. 'Ontmoet me over een uur bij de vijfde goederentrein op het rangeerterrein,' fluistert ze in mijn oor. Hierna gedraagt ze zich precies zoals de andere mensen die langs kwamen en ze laat zich met mij op de foto zetten. Na me nog wat complimenten te geven voor het winnen van de Spelen vertrekt ze.

Omdat Livia de laatste was in de rij van mensen die me wilden ontmoeten, besluit Nathan om weer terug te gaan naar de trein. Net zoals in de andere districten krijgen we nog even de tijd om ons in de trein voor te bereiden op de festiviteiten van vanavond. Het is rond het middaguur en dus besluit Nathan om eerst wat te eten. Ik eet mee, maar houd ongerust de tijd in de gaten. Ik moet snel zijn als ik op tijd bij Livia wil zijn. Onze trein staat net zoals de andere treinen op het rangeerterrein, maar onze terugtocht naar de trein heeft aardig wat tijd in beslag genomen.

Ik eet behoorlijk gauw. Nathan lijkt er door verrast te zijn. 'Heb je haast, Marcus?' vraagt hij half grappend. Gelukkig heb ik mijn reden al klaar. 'Ja,' antwoord ik. Ik laat zometeen Shaxa uit en daarna wil ik nog wat persoonlijks schrijven over de tributen van District 3.' Nathan knikt begrijpend. Ik kan me na een klein bord gegeten te hebben dan ook makkelijk excuseren. Ik ga eerst naar mijn kamer om Shaxa op te halen. Het zou verdacht zijn om zonder hem naar buiten te gaan nu ik heb gezegd dat ik hem uit zou laten. Shaxa lijkt zin te hebben in een flinke wandeling. Hij zal teleurgesteld zijn want we zullen niet ver gaan.

Ik stap samen met Shaxa door een van de vele deuren de trein uit. Livia zei dat ik haar kon ontmoeten bij de vijfde goederentrein. Maar vanaf welke kant moet ik tellen om bij de juiste trein uit te komen? Op dit reusachtige terrein staan wel twintig treinen. Maar al gauw ontdek ik dat de treinen genummerd zijn. Om de zoveel wagons staat het nummer van de trein op een wagon geverfd. Hierdoor kom ik al gauw bij de juiste trein uit. Het is niet moeilijk te raden wat er in deze trein wordt vervoerd. Er komt een sterke vislucht uit de wagons. Ik zie Livia nergens staan. Ik loop langs de trein om te kijken of ze misschien wat meer aan de achterkant staat.

Terwijl ik langs de trein loop wordt de deur van een van de wagons opeens geopend. Ik schrik behoorlijk van de onverwachte beweging en ook Shaxa maakt een schrikbeweging waarna hij boos naar de opening van de wagon gromt. Ik zie Livia in de wagon zitten. 'Koest Shaxa,' zeg ik gauw. 'Kom binnen,' zegt Livia gehaast. Ik klim gauw de wagon in en ook Shaxa springt met een indrukwekkende sprong de wagon in. Livia sluit gauw de deur.

Nu de deur dicht is, is het zo donker in de wagon dat ik Livia bijna niet kan zien in het donker. Het duurt even voordat Livia wat zegt. 'Dus District 13 heeft een winnaar gerekruteerd voor het verzet,' zegt ze terwijl ze grinnikt. 'Geniaal. Fijn dat ze je gestuurd hebben. Ik heb je hulp nodig.' Ik luister verbaasd naar haar. Ze steekt haar hand naar me uit. 'Ik ben Livia. Lid van het tweekoppige verzet van District 4.' Ik schud haar hand. 'Ik neem aan dat je bent gestuurd omdat het hoofdkwartier al een tijdje niks van Emilian heeft gehoord?' zegt ze vragend. 'Dat klopt,' antwoord ik. 'Wat is er met hem gebeurt?' Livia zucht. 'Twee weken geleden vielen de vredebewakers zijn huis binnen. Ze hebben het hele huis ondersteboven gekeerd en hebben de radio gevonden waarmee hij contact met District 13 onderhield.'

Emilian is dus gevangengenomen. Hier was District 13 al bang voor. 'Weet je wat er hierna is gebeurd?' vraag ik. 'Hij zit nog steeds gevangen,' antwoord Livia. 'Ze zullen hem pas executeren als hij hen alles heeft verteld. Maar hij heeft ze waarschijnlijk nog niets verteld. Anders zat ik hier niet.' Ik knik. Livia heeft een punt. Als het de vredebewakers was gelukt om Emilian te laten praten was zij ook gearresteerd en was Emilian gedood.

'Ik snap niet hoe dit kon gebeuren. We waren zo zorgvuldig,' zegt Livia meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen mij. 'Waarom ben je hier nog steeds?' vraag ik. 'Als je bang bent dat Emilian uiteindelijk zal breken en je naam aan de vredebewakers verteld moet je hier weg gaan,' zeg ik bezorgd. Livia kijkt me peilend aan. 'Ik wilde Emilian niet achter laten. Ik zocht naar een manier om hem te bevrijden en hoopte dat District 13 hulp hiervoor zou sturen zodra ze niks meer van ons hoorden. En gezien jouw komst blijkt het dat ik gelijk had.' Er gaat een rilling door me heen. Livia denkt dat ik gestuurd ben om haar te helpen. Maar Whitaker heeft duidelijk gezegd dat ik hier niets meer mocht doen dan inlichtingen vergaren.

Livia ziet dat ik haar blik ontwijk. 'Je bént hier toch gekomen om mij te helpen?' vraagt ze voorzichtig. Het duurt eventjes voordat ik langzaam mijn hoofd schud. Livia is duidelijk teleurgesteld. Ik wil haar net uit leggen hoe belangrijk het is om als winnaar mijn cover te behouden wanneer ze opeens stevig mijn onderarm vastpakt. 'Je moet me helpen hem te bevrijden. De vredebewakers zijn druk geweest met het voorbereiden van jouw komst naar ons district, maar zodra jij weg bent zal al hun aandacht naar Emilian gaan. En wanneer ze hem breken, en ze zúllen hem uiteindelijk breken, betekent dat het einde van het verzet in District 4.

Mijn hersenen werken op volle toeren. Mijn bevelen waren om uit te vinden wat er met Emilian en Livia is gebeurd. Dat weet ik nu, maar Emilian heeft alle informatie over het verzet van District 4. Als het Capitool die informatie uit hem krijgt zijn de gevolgen voor het verzet niet te overzien. Ik ben pas over 5 dagen weer terug in District 10. Zelf áls er dan nog een reddingsactie kan worden opgezet door District 13, en ik weet geeneens of dat mogelijk is, zal het al te laat zijn. Emilian wordt waarschijnlijk al een flinke tijd gemarteld en niemand houd martelingen zo lang vol.

'Heb je een plan voor het bevrijden van Emilian?' vraag ik aan Livia. Ze knikt. 'Ja, maar dat kan ik niet in mijn eentje uitvoeren. Emilian zit gevangen in het gemeentehuis, maar hier verblijven ook alle vredebewakers. Je komt met geen mogelijkheid bij de cellen wanneer zij daar allemaal zijn. Ze moeten dus worden weggelokt.' Ik knik. Livia heeft hier goed over nagedacht. 'En heb je daar een plan voor?' vraag ik. Ze knikt. 'De vredebewakers doen hier dienst als leger en politie, maar ze worden ook ingezet bij onverwachte calamiteiten zoals bijvoorbeeld een brand. Als er een brand wordt gesticht in de opslagplaats zullen bijna alle vredebewakers hier naartoe gaan om deze brand te blussen. Terwijl zij daar naartoe gaan zijn er maar hoogstens een paar vredebewakers in het gemeentehuis. Dan kan Emilian bevrijd worden. Maar hiervoor heb ik een tweede persoon nodig die Emilian kan bevrijden wanner ik brand heb gesticht in de opslagplaats.' Ik knik. Het is een goed plan, maar het moet nu uitgevoerd worden, want over vier uur moet ik klaar staan voor de geplande feestelijkheden van vanavond.

Ik zucht. Ik weet dat ik dit eigenlijk niet zou moeten doen. Als ik wordt ontdekt ben ik mijn cover al kwijt voordat ik in het Capitool ben. Maar Livia rekent op mij en het is belangrijk dat Emilian bevrijd wordt. Maar ik kan dit risico gewoon niet nemen. 'Iedereen kent mijn gezicht,' zeg ik tegen Livia. 'Ik kan niet zomaar door het district lopen zonder dat mensen mij herkennen.' Livia is helemaal niet uit het veld geslagen door wat ik zeg. Ze rijkt naar achteren en haalt een kist tussen alle kratten met vis tevoorschijn. 'Niet als je vermomt bent,' zegt ze triomfantelijk terwijl ze de deksel verwijdert.

Met grote ogen kijk ik naar de inhoud van de kist. In de kist zit een uniform van een vredebewaker. Het is helemaal compleet. Dit uniform is de nieuwste versie die er is. De helm op dit model verbergt bijna het hele gezicht. Eigenlijk wordt het alleen gedragen door vredebewakers met de gevaarlijkste banen, maar ik zal er niet in opvallen. Tijdens mijn toespraak heb ik ook een aantal vredebewakers gezien die dit model dragen. Het mooiste is dat de riem met alle bijbehorende wapens ook bij het uniform in de kist zit. Aan deze riem hangen handboeien, een wapenstok en een pistool. Als ik dit uniform aantrek ben ik helemaal onherkenbaar. Ik pak het pistool uit het holster en laat het magazijn eruit glijden. Het is nog helemaal gevuld met kogels. Ik stop het magazijn weer terug in het pistool. 'Oké hoe gaan we dit doen?' zeg ik tegen Livia.

* * *

**Een wat korter hoofdstuk deze keer. Eigenlijk had ik dit hoofdstuk en het volgende hoofdstuk in één hoofdstuk willen stoppen, maar dan wordt het wel een erg lang hoofdstuk en het volgende hoofdstuk is ook nog niet klaar. Ik wilde jullie niet te lang laten wachten en vandaar dit iets kortere hoofdstuk. Maar dit hoofdstuk geeft jullie wel wat om naar uit te kijken voor het volgende hoofdstuk. Marcus zal dus toch proberen Emilian te bevrijden ookal gaat dat tegen zijn orders in. Hoe dat gaat lezen jullie in het volgende hoofdstuk! **


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

**Terwijl zijn verplichtingen voor de winnaarstoer gewoon doorgaan, probeert Marcus een reddingsoperatie in District 4 tot een goed einde te brengen.**

* * *

Nonchalant loop ik door het district richting het gemeentehuis. Livia is al een half uur geleden vertrokken. Het opslaghuis ligt dicht bij de zee en verder weg van het rangeerterrein. En ik kan pas in actie komen als de brand is gesticht. Shaxa wilde gelijk met me mee toen ik het rangeerterrein wilde verlaten. Ik moest hem streng toespreken om ervoor te zorgen dat hij daar bleef. Als ik met hem naast mij door het district loop, herkent iedereen me alsnog, want trouwe kijkers van het nieuws over mijn Winnaarstoer weten dat Shaxa met me mee reist. Bovendien heb ik een reden nodig om zo lang weg te blijven. Ik ben van plan te zeggen dat Shaxa is weggelopen en dat ik hem urenlang heb moeten zoeken.

Livia en ik waren het al gauw over de taakverdeling eens. Ik ken District 4 amper en ik zou het de opslagplek nooit kunnen vinden. Laat staan de bewaking omzeilen en daar een brand stichten. Ik weet wel waar het gemeentehuis is. Het ligt vlak bij het Gerechtsgebouw waar ik mijn toespraak heb gehouden. Zodra alle vredebewakers op de brand afgaan, moet ik in actie komen. Hoewel ik door mijn nieuwe vredebewakerspak, die iets te lang voor me is en bij de schouders wat te strak zit, minder kans heb om ontdekt te worden, weet ik dat ik nog steeds een groot risico neem.

Ik heb een pistool met kogels in de wapenriem van dit vredebewakerspak, maar ik kan het niet afvuren. Dan alarmeer ik alle vredebewakers die nog in de buurt zijn. Ik moet ervoor zorgen dat ik alle vredebewakers die er nog zijn verras. Als ik overmeestert wordt of wordt herkent heb ik alles verpest.

Wanneer ik bij het gemeentehuis ben, loop ik naar binnen. Alle vredebewakers kunnen hier in en uit lopen. Eenmaal binnen verdwijn ik in één van de wc hokjes. Hier moet ik blijven totdat de vredebewakers vertrekken. Als ik in het gemeentehuis sta terwijl het alarm afgaat, loop ik het risico dat andere vredebewakers verwachten dat ik met ze mee ga.

Na 10 minuten wachten hoor ik wat geroezemoes waarna er een oorverdovend alarm afgaat wat door heel het gemeentehuis, en ook wel daarbuiten, te horen moet zijn. En dan is er overal gerommel van mensen die opstaan, delen van uniformen die worden aangetrokken en materiaal dat wordt versjouwd. Ik blijf zitten waar ik zit. Ik moet wachten tot iedereen weg is. Ik hoor veel voetstappen buiten de deuren van het toilet die richting de uitgang lopen. Ook hoor ik geronk van trucks die worden voorgereden. Binnen 10 minuten is het doodstil in het gemeentehuis. Tijd om in actie te komen.

Ik sta op en verlaat de wc's. Ik loop richting de ingang. Terwijl ik door de gang richting de ingang loop, kan ik via een raam naar buiten kijken. Ik zie in de verte dikke zwarte rookwolken. Ik weet niet wat Livia gedaan heeft, maar de brand die ze heeft gesticht moet groot zijn.

Wanneer ik bijna bij de ingangshal ben loop ik wat zachter om geruislozer te bewegen. Ik druk me met mijn rug tegen de muur en kijk voorzichtig om het hoekje. Ik zie dat achter de balie in de ingangshal nog steeds een vrouw zit. Ze heeft een uniform aan, maar omdat ze bureauwerk doet verwacht ik dat ze geen wapens draagt, maar doordat ze achter een balie zit zie ik alleen haar hoofd en schouders. Ik besluit dat ik er vanuit moet gaan dat ze gewapend is. Dan kom ik niet voor vervelende verrassingen te staan.

De vrouw lijkt via een oortje in contact te zijn met de mensen die de brand blussen. Terwijl ik wacht tot ze uitgesproken is, trek ik zachtjes het pistool uit de holster. Wanneer ik de vrouw niet meer hoor praten houd ik mijn rechterhand achter mijn rug en loop richting de balie. De vrouw merkt mij al gauw op. Ze trekt verbaasd haar wenkbrauwen op. 'Soldaat, waarom ben je niet bij..' Ik laat haar haar zin niet afmaken en richt mijn wapen recht op haar hoofd. 'Handen omhoog! Ik wil je handen zien! Nu!' Ik zet een iets andere stem op en door de helm klinkt mijn stem al helemaal anders.

De vrouw schrikt en doet wat ik haar zeg. Ik loop om de balie heen zodat die niet tussen ons staat. De vrouw blijkt geen wapens te dragen. 'Op je knieën!' zeg ik streng terwijl ik haar de stoel uit duw. De vrouw is duidelijk bang en begint te huilen, maar ik besteed er geen aandacht aan. Ze is misschien maar een klein radertje in de machine van het Capitool, maar het feit is dat ze het Capitool helpt. Wanneer ze op haar knieën zit met haar handen omhoog, loop ik om haar heen zodat ik achter haar staat. Ik stop het pistool in mijn holster en haal de boeien uit de riem en boei haar met haar handen achter haar rug.

Ik zie op de balie een doek liggen die waarschijnlijk als stofdoek wordt gebruikt. Ik maak er een prop van en stop die in de mond van de vrouw. Dan kan ze niet om hulp roepen. Door haar aan haar handboeien omhoog te trekken zorg ik dat ze weer op haar benen gaat staan. Ik pak het pistool weer uit mijn holster en zet het tegen haar hoofd. 'Breng me naar de cellen,' zeg ik. De vrouw trilt en komt niet in beweging. Ik geef een tik tegen haar hoofd. 'De cellen. Nu!' De vrouw begint te lopen. Ik houd haar in haar kraag vast zodat ze niet weg kan rennen. De vrouw brengt me naar een deur waar een trap naar beneden leidt. 

Onder de trap is een deur. Het is een dikke stevige metalen deur waar met grote letters "cellenblok" op staat. Hier moet ik zijn. Terwijl ik met mijn ene hand de vrouw blijf vasthouden, probeer ik met een andere hand de deurklink. Maar de deur geeft niet mee. Hij is waarschijnlijk beveiligd. Maar ik zie nergens een sleutelgat. De vrouw maakt wat gesmoorde geluiden. Ik kijk naar haar om en zie dat ze een hoofdbeweging maakt naar een pasje dat via een touwtje om haar hals bungelt. En dan snap ik het. In district 10 gebruiken we sleutels om deuren te beveiligen, maar in het Trainingscentrum gebruikten mensen weleens pasjes om een deur van het slot te halen. Dat moet ook het geval van deze deur zijn.

Ik haal het touwtje van haar nek af waardoor ik het pasje heb. 'Dankje,' zeg ik. Waarschijnlijk helpt ze me, omdat ze hoopt dat ik haar dan niet dood, maar ik was al nooit van plan dat te doen. Ik houd het pasje tegen een klein elektronisch paneel naast de deur en nu geeft de deur wel mee. Ik duw de vrouw voor me de deur door. De deur leidt naar een gang waar aan de rechterkant allemaal deuren zitten die naar de cellen moeten leiden. Maar in de gang staat een gewapende man. Ik schat dat hij ongeveer in de 50 is, maar hij ziet er fit en professioneel uit. Hij overziet de situatie in één ogenblik en trekt vliegensvlug zijn pistool en richt het op me.

Maar doordat ik de vrouw voor me de kamer induwde vormt zijn een levend schild tussen mij en de bewaker. En ik heb ook nog mijn pistool die ik over de schouder van de vrouw op hem richt. 'Laat dat wapen vallen!' roept de man. Ik zie dat hij een manier probeert te vinden om op mij te schieten zonder de vrouw te raken. Maar ik verberg mijn hele lichaam achter haar en alleen mijn rechterarm met het pistool wordt niet door haar beschermd. 'Laat jíj je wapen maar vallen,' zeg ik vastberaden. Ik weet dat het afvuren van een wapen waarschijnlijk de hele missie verpest, omdat zelfs vanuit deze kelder op straat gehoord wordt, maar als deze man niet inbind heb ik geen keus. Er is geen weg meer terug.

De man verroert zich niet en houd het wapen nog steeds op ons gericht. Het wapen trilt niet en ligt vast in zijn hand. Zijn ogen zijn strak op mij gericht. Hij knippert geeneens. Deze patstelling neemt teveel tijd in beslag. 'Ik geef je drie seconden om je wapen op de grond te leggen,' zeg ik. 'Dan schiet ik je neer.' Tot mijn verbazing merk ik dat ik het meen. Ik weet zeker dat ik de trekker zal overhalen als de man niet zal luisteren. De man reageert nog steeds niet. "drie,' zeg ik terwijl ik het pistool nog eens goed op het hart van de man richt. 'Twee..' Zweetdruppeltjes verschijnen op het gezicht van de man. 'Oké!' zegt hij terwijl hij zijn gestrekte arm terugtrekt waardoor de loop van het pistool omhoog wijst. 'Leg het neer,' zeg ik. De man bukt voorover om het wapen neer te leggen. En dan kijkt hij weer naar mij voor verdere instructies.

'Nu je handen omhoog en naar achteren lopen. De man gehoorzaamd door drie stappen naar achteren te doen. Hierdoor kan hij niet meer zomaar zijn pistool van de grond pakken. 'Nu op je knieën,' zeg ik. Ook dat doet de man. Ik geef de vrouw die nog steeds voor mij staat een trap in haar knieholte waardoor zij ook op haar knieën zakt. 'Blijf hier,' zeg ik streng. Ik loop naar de man toe en pak het pistool van de vloer op en stop het in mijn holster terwijl ik mijn eigen pistool blijf vasthouden. Ik zet het pistool tegen de slaap van de man. 'Waar is Emilian?' vraag ik. De man heeft duidelijk geen zin om antwoord te geven op mijn vraag. Hij is ook duidelijk minder bang dan de vrouw. Maar ik heb geen tijd om op het antwoord te wachten. Met het pistool geef ik hem een harde kaakslag. 

De man valt om, gebruikt zijn handen om weer op zijn knieën te zitten. Hierna spuugt hij wat bloed uit. 'Waar is Emilian?' vraag ik nu nog dreigender. 'Cel 10,' zegt de man met duidelijke tegenzin. Ik kijk naar de deuren en zie inderdaad op elke deur een nummer. 'Bedankt,' zeg ik. Hierna geef ik de man met de kolf van het pistool een harde klap op zijn achterhoofd. Hij zakt bewusteloos in elkaar. Hierna loop ik naar de vrouw. Met haar ga ik iets rustiger om. Ik leg mijn arm om haar nek en knijp deze dan strak dicht. Het is een trucje dat Whitaker me heeft geleerd. Op deze manier stop je de bloedtoevoer naar de hersenen waardoor iemand bewusteloos raakt. Maar je doet iemand geen pijn met deze methode.

Binnen drie seconden verliest ook zij het bewustzijn. Ik loop gauw weer naar de man. Aan zijn riem hangt een bos sleutels. Ik pak de ring en loop gauw naar de tiende deur. De sleutels zijn genummerd waardoor ik in een mum van tijd de juiste sleutel heb. Ik steekt het in het sleutelgat en knarsend gaat de deur van het slot.

De cel achter de deur is klein. Ongeveer 4 bij 6 meter. Afgezien van een emmer en een hard bed staat er niks in. Tegen een van de muren zit een man. Ik loop naar hem toe en hurk bij hem neer. Ik kijk naar zijn gezicht. Hoewel het gezicht zwaar is toegetakeld en er een flinke baard is verschenen, is dit duidelijk het gezicht van Emilian. Hij lijkt bijna niet door te hebben dat ik er ben. Wanneer ik een hand op zijn schouder leg, vliegen zijn handen omhoog om zijn gezicht te beschermen. 'Nee! Alsjeblieft. Niet weer. Ik werk alleen! Er ís niemand anders!' Emilian is duidelijk niet helemaal bij bewustzijn en denkt dat hij wordt opgehaald voor een nieuwe ronde ondervragingen.

Emilian blijft schreeuwen. Dat ik hem met rust moet laten en dat ik alles al weet. Maar hij schreeuwt ook dat hij alleen werkt wat waarschijnlijk betekent dat hij helemaal niet alles heeft vertelt aan de vredebewakers. Ik leg mijn gehandschoende hand over zijn mond zodat hij stil moet zijn. 'Sssst. Emilian. Ik ben van het verzet. Ik kom je hier weg halen. Ik moet de zin wel drie keer herhalen voordat het bij Emilian door begint te dringen. Langzaam begint hij rustiger adem te halen.

En dan barst hij in huilen uit. Zijn hele lichaam schokt van het snikken. 'Eindelijk,' mompelt hij. Terwijl hij met zijn hand over zijn gezicht veegt zie ik dat hij geen vingernagels meer heeft. Allemaal uit zijn vingers getrokken tijdens de ondervragingen. Ik moet hem hier weg halen, maar iedereen hier weet wie Emilian is en dat hij gevangen hoort te zitten. Bovendien is het overgrote deel van District 4 loyaal aan het Capitool. Daarom zijn er maar twee mensen die verzet plegen. Ik kan hem nooit zo meenemen door het district. Ik ijsbeer door de gang terwijl ik hier over na denk. Niet te geloven dat Livia en ik hier niet over hebben nagedacht.

Mijn ogen vallen op de man die nog steeds bewusteloos op de grond ligt. Hij draagt een uniform dat grotendeels hetzelfde is als de mijne. Alleen draagt deze man geen helm. Ik begin het uniform van de man uit te trekken. Wat nog een behoorlijk lastig en onfris werkje is. Wanneer ik de man tot op de onderbroek heb uit gekleed geef ik het uniform aan Emilian die zich heeft herpakt en ook wat helderder uit de ogen kijkt. 'Trek dit aan,' zeg ik. Hierna trek ik de man aan zijn benen de cel in. Ook de vrouw sleep ik de cel in. Ik haal de prop uit haar mond zodat ze niet kan stikken. Dat had ik eigenlijk gelijk moeten doen toen ze bewusteloos was.

Wanneer Emilian zijn gevangeniskleren heeft uitgedaan zie ik dat zijn hele lijf onder de striemen zit. Ik help hem het uniform aan te trekken, want doordat zijn hele lijf pijn doet gaat het veel te sloom. Wanneer het eindelijk klaar is lopen we samen de cel uit waar nu de vrouw en man inliggen die ik overmeesterde. Met de sleutelbos doe ik de deur weer op slot. De doek die ik gebruikte om de vrouw te smoren maak ik nat bij een kraantje dat ik zie om zo al het gestolde bloed van Emilians gezicht te verwijderen. Nu maar hopen dat hij in zijn uniform en zijn woeste baard niet herkend wordt. Gelukkig zijn er niet veel mensen op de weg van hier naar het rangeerterrein.

Ik help Emilian de trap op en we lopen door de ingangshal, die nu leeg is, het gebouw uit. Buiten zijn wel wat mensen, maar die hebben vooral aandacht voor de dikke rookpluimen die in de verte omhoog komen. Livia heeft geen half werk gedaan. Ik zou Emilian het liefst ondersteunen, maar dat trekt de aandacht dus hij zal het eerste stukje toch echt zelf moeten lopen. Hij wil me bedanken, maar ik zeg dat hij zijn mond moet houden en zich moet richten op het lopen.

Uiteindelijk weten we de binnenstad te verlaten. Van hier naar het rangeerterrein kan ik Emilian wel helpen. Terwijl ik de heenweg in een half uur wist af te leggen duurt het na het verlaten van de binnenstad bijna 40 minuten voor we bij het rangeerterrein aankomen. Ik zoek met mijn ogen de treinen af. Livia zei dat ik Emilian naar de elfde trein moest brengen. Maar voordat ik bij de elfde trein ben, komt Livia al tevoorschijn tussen twee treinen. Ze richt een kleine revolver op me. 'Doe je helm af,' zegt ze gebiedend. Ik gehoorzaam. Wanneer ik de helm af doe doet ze haar wapen omlaag. 'Ik moest zeker weten dat jij het was,' zegt ze verontschuldigend.

Ze loopt gauw naar Emilian toe. 'Mijn hemel,' zegt ze terwijl ze zijn gezicht voorzichtig tussen haar handen houdt. 'Wat hebben ze met jou gedaan?' Hierna drukt ze een lichte kus op zijn lippen. Blijkbaar was hun relatie niet alleen professioneel. Het verbaasd me nogal, omdat Emilian minstens 20 jaar ouder moet zijn. Emilian mompelt dat hij oké is, maar dat zegt hij volgens mij vooral om Livia gerust te stellen. Samen met Livia help ik Emilian verder. Met de extra hulp zijn we al gauw bij trein elf.

'Deze trein gaat richting District 12. Vanuit daar is het maar vier dagen lopen naar District 13,' legt Livia uit terwijl ze een wagondeur van de trein opent. Hierna richt ze zich op Emilian. 'Als we eruit springen tussen District 11 en 12 kunnen we via de bossen District 13 bereiken.' Emilian wil zelf de trein inklimmen, maar hij is zo verzwakt dat dit niet lukt zonder onze hulp. Terwijl Livia en ik met de nodige moeite Emilian in de wagon tillen zie ik opeens een beweging vanuit mijn ooghoek. Ik laat Emilian gelijk los om het wapen uit mijn holster te pakken, maar ik ben te laat. Vanachter de wagon springt een man tevoorschijn met een getrokken pistool. 'Handen omhoog!' schreeuwt hij. Ik gehoorzaam meteen. Livia legt Emilian eerst voorzichtig naast de wagon en gehoorzaamd dan ook.

Ik lijk uiterlijk rustig, maar vanbinnen ben ik in paniek. Ik heb mijn helm niet meer opgezet nadat Livia zei dat ik hem af moet. Ik kan aan de blik van de man, die nu ik beter naar hem kijk niet veel ouder kan zijn dan ik, zien dat hij me heeft herkent. De man draagt geen vredebewakersuniform, maar een bewakersuniform, Hij bewaakt het rangeerterrein. Ik was er van uit gegaan dat er geen bewaking was met alle festiviteiten in de binnenstad.

De man ziet er niet veel ouder uit dan ik. Hij is vast als groentje achtergelaten om in zijn eentje het enorme rangeerterrein van District 4 te bewaken. De missie is mislukt. Ik had naar Whitaker moeten luisteren. De man geeft ons instructies terwijl hij zijn wapen afwisselend op mij en Livia richt. 'Op jullie knieën,' zegt hij gebiedend. We laten ons alle drie op onze knieën zakken. 'Ik wil nu dat jullie lángzaam jullie wapens voor jullie neerleggen. Eén voor één! En gebruik alleen je duim en wijsvinger.' Deze bewaker is misschien wel jong, maar hij weet wat hij doet. Langzaam pak ik het pistool in mijn holster tussen mijn duim en wijsvinger vast en leg het voor me neer. Livia doet hetzelfde met haar kleine revolver die ze in haar broekband had gestopt.

De bewaker heeft ons nu volledig onder controle. We zijn ontwapend en hij heeft ons nog steeds onder schot. Moedeloos laat ik mijn hoofd zakken. Dan gaat het opeens heel snel. Ik hoor wat snelle bewegingen. Zie nog net een bruinzwarte schim die op de bewaker afspringt en dan tanden van Shaxa die zie zich om de handen van de bewaker sluiten.

De man schreeuwt het uit terwijl hij door het gewicht van Shaxa naar de grond wordt gesleurd. Livia en ik reageren gelijk door onze wapens van de grond te pakken en gauw op de man af te stappen. Terwijl zij de man onder schot houdt, richt ik me op Shaxa die niet van plan lijkt te zijn de handen van de man los te laten. Ik pak eerst het wapen dat de man heeft laten vallen en trek dan Shaxa van de man af. 'Whoo. Rustig maar Shaxa. Het is genoeg,' zeg ik kalmerend tegen de hond.

Even later zitten we nog steeds naast de trein. De bewaker is vastgebonden met repen die we van mijn shirt onder mijn vredebewakerspak hebben gescheurd. 'Wat doen we met hem,' vraagt Livia zich hardop af. 'We nemen hem mee,' antwoord Emillian. 'Hij heeft ons gezien. We kunnen hem niet hier laten' Ik knik. Wat Emilian zegt klopt. We zijn het er allemaal mee eens en dus tillen we de geknevelde man in de treinwagon. Hierna klimt Emilian met behulp van Livia en de wagon. Hierna wil ze zelf de wagon instappen. Maar Emilian legt een hand op haar borstkas.

'Stop,' zegt hij. 'Als jij hier ook weggaat dan is er géén verzet meer in District 4. Ik heb de vredebewakers niets verteld over jouw werkzaamheden. Je kunt blijven en voortzetten wat wij hier samen begonnen zijn.' Livia kijkt twijfelend omhoog naar Emilian. 'Ik wil bij jou blijven,' zegt ze zacht. 'Wat wij hier doen is groter dan onze eigen wensen,' zegt Emilian stellig. Hij strijkt door Livia's haar. 'Je bent zo sterk. Jij kunt dit. Ook zonder mij.' Tranen wellen op in Livia's ogen. Terwijl Emilian omlaag buigt zoenen ze elkaar. 'Ik hou van je,' zegt ze terwijl de tranen over haar wangen rollen. 'Ik ook van jou,' antwoord Emilian. Hierna haalt Livia het pistool dat we van de bewaker hebben afgepakt tevoorschijn en geeft het aan Emilian.

Terwijl ik me toch iets ongemakkelijk voel bij dit emotionele afscheid hoor ik stemmen in de verte. Misschien wat machinisten die toch moeten werken ondanks de festiviteiten. 'We moeten gaan zeg ik tegen Livia. Ze knikt en samen sluiten we de wagondeur van de wagon waar Emilian en de geknevelde bewaker inzitten.

Livia en ik snellen ons samen met Shaxa naar de wagon waar ik haar eerder ontmoette. Ik kleed me weer gauw om in de kleren die ik aanhad toen ik uit mijn eigen trein vertrok. 'Ik snap dat er nog 1000 dingen zijn die we elkaar willen zeggen, maar ben al veel te lang weggeweest,' zeg ik tegen Livia terwijl ik me omkleed. Ze knikt. 'Dankje,' zegt ze. 'Voor alles.' Ik pak haar hand vast. 'Het was het juiste om te doen. Ik ben blij dat ik kon helpen. En nu ga ik snel naar de trein.'

Ik vertrek met Shaxa naar de aparte rails op het enorme rangeerterrein waar onze trein staat. Nathan staat al vanaf een open deur naar me uit te kijken. Hij ziet er panisch aan. Ik geef Shaxa een paar tikken op zijn neus. 'Rotbeest,' zeg ik. 'Je mag niet weglopen van het baasje!' 'Waar was je nu weer.' Nathan schreeuwt de woorden bijna naar me. Ik wijs met een boos gezicht naar Shaxa. 'Hij ging er opeens vandoor tijdens het wandelen. Volgens mij zag hij een beest lopen. Ik ben uren naar hem op zoek geweest.' De boosheid op Nathans gezicht wordt iets minder, maar hij ziet er nog steeds nijdig uit. 'De volgende keer doe je dat beest maar aan de riem,' zegt hij boos. Ik knik gehoorzaam. 'En nu breng je dat beest als de wiedeweerga naar je kamer en ga je naar de stylist. Ze zal dubbel zo snel moeten werken als we nog een beetje op tijd bij het feestdiner willen zijn. Er is trouwens een grote brand geweest terwijl je weggaat. Maar het feestmaal gaat toch door.'

Ik breng Shaxa gauw naar mijn kamer. Daar aai ik hem nog even gauw over zijn kop. 'Het baasje is niet echt boos op je, hoor,' zeg ik geruststellend. Shaxa kwispelt alweer. Zonder hem was de hele operatie van vandaag mislukt. Ik zal zorgen dat hij vanavond een flink stuk vlees krijgt. Maar eerst moet ik snel naar mij stylist. Zij is trouwens niet zo boos als Nathan. Ze draagt me op om te douchen en legt wat kleren voor me klaar.

Wanneer ik me heb gedoucht en aangekleed kan ik gelijk naar de auto die ons naar het feestelijke diner rijdt. De stemming tijdens het diner is niet zo feestelijk. Bijna iedereen heeft het over de brand. Een groot deel van de visvoorraad van District 4 is verloren gegaan. Mij kan het niks schelen. Die vis gaat toch alleen maar naar het Capitool of de rijkere districten. De oorzaak van de brand is volgens de gesprekken die ik opvang nog niet bekend. De hoofdvredebewaker laat het onderzoeken. Ik merk ook dat hij niet aanwezig is bij het feestdiner terwijl hij één van de eregasten was. Toch denk ik niet dat de hoofvredebewaker bezig is met het onderzoeken van de brand. Er zal nu wel bekend zijn dat Emilian is ontsnapt. Ik hoor er niks over. Misschien wil de hoofdvredebewaker niet dat het bekend wordt.

Laat op de avond gaan we weer terug naar de trein voor de reis naar district 3. Ik heb een groot stuk vlees voor Shaxa achtergehouden. Eenmaal terug in de trein zeg ik tegen Nathan dat ik gelijk ga slapen. Ik heb hem vanmiddag vertelt dat ik ook nog wat persoonlijks wilde schrijven over de tributen van district 3 , maar ik heb er geen tijd voor gehad. Het was een smoes geweest om sneller weg van tafel te kunnen. In mijn kamer geef ik Shaxa zijn verdiende vlees. Zelf ga ik achter mijn bureau zitten. Diep nadenkend over wat ik kan schrijven over de tributen uit District 3.

Het overige deel van de tour langs de districten verloopt redelijk normaal. In District 2 en 1 merk ik wel op dat de menigten vijandig naar me kijken. Ze hadden veel liever een beroeps zien winnen. Ik probeer niet teveel te kijken naar de tributen of hun familie. _Het was een gevecht op leven en dood _zeg ik tegen mezelf. Toch achtervolgen deze tributen me in mijn dromen terwijl de trein door raast naar het Capitool.

In het Capitool wordt er veel aandacht aan mij besteed. Ik wordt weer geïnterviewd door Blasius Valeria. Samen met mij blikt hij terug op de Spelen en hij speculeert met journalisten die vaak de spelen verslaan over de verwachtingen voor de elfde Hongerspelen. Hierna volgt een feestmaal die alle feestmalen in de districten met gemak overstijgt. Maar veel tijd om te eten heb ik niet. Iedereen me feliciteren en met me op de foto. Nathan heeft me gelukkig goed voorbereid op deze avond en ik houd gewillig een praatje met iedereen die dat wil en glimlach voor de foto's

Ik vind het een doodvermoeiende avond, maar ik troost me met de gedachte dat ik na deze avond naar huis kan waar een feestmaal zal zijn voor mensen die normaal gesproken verhongeren. Wanneer ik met het zoveelste stel op de foto ben geweest hoor ik en stem van achter mij. 'Marcus Long. Ik heb nooit de kans gehad om je te feliciteren met je overwinning.' Mijn nekharen gaan rechtovereind staan. Ik ken deze stem uit duizenden. Het is de stem die het vonnis over mijn vader uitsprak om daarna een kogel door zijn hoofd te schieten. De stem die mij vertelde dat mijn broertje hetzelfde vonnis stond te wachten. Wanneer ik me omdraai sta ik oog in oog met Cornelus.

* * *

**Sorry dat deze upload zo laat is. De reddingsactie in District 4 op een goede manier beschrijven was een hele uitdaging. Het hoofdstuk is wel extra lang en eindigt met een goede cliffhanger. Mensen die mijn eerste boek hebben gelezen kunnen zich misschien nog herinneren dat Cornelus werd gearresteerd en daarmee leek het verhaal voor zijn karakter te stoppen, maar dat blijkt nu toch anders. Wat dat betekent voor Marcus lezen jullie in het volgende hoofdstuk. **


	5. Hoofdstuk 5

**Een ontmoeting met Cornelus roept herinneringen op bij Marcus, waardoor hij een grimmige belofte maakt.**

* * *

Ik probeer de mengeling van woede, angst en verbazing niet op mijn gezicht te laten zien. Maar ik zie dat Cornelus doorheeft hoe verbaasd ik ben. Hij glimlacht terwijl een slok neemt van één of ander drankje dat hij vast heeft. Toen ik terugkeerde van de Hongerspelen was Cornelus al weg. Gearresteerd voor het onterecht executeren van twee vredebewakers die Kay hadden moeten bewaken. Ik dacht dat hij dit zou moeten bekopen met de doodstraf. Maar hier staat hij dan toch. Gezond en wel en netjes in een pak.

'Ik zie dat je verbaasd bent om mij te zien, Marcus,' zegt hij. Hij loopt wat dichter naar me toe waardoor onze gezichten elkaar bijna raken. Ik voel me niet op mijn gemak, maar ik weiger achteruit te deinzen voor deze man. 'Je hoopte vast dat ik dood was,' zegt hij ijzig. Ik doe niet de moeite om hem te beantwoorden. 'Gelukkig heb ik hier machtige vrienden, waaronder de president zelf. Ik ben gepardonneerd en heb zelfs een baantje gekregen bij het ministerie van Veiligheid.'

Ik frons mijn wenkbrauwen. Er is maar weinig bekend over het ministerie van Veiligheid. Maar wat ik wel weet is dat het niets anders is dan een mooie benaming voor de geheime dienst van het Capitool. Cornelus werkt nu dus voor deze dienst en zal dus ongetwijfeld een wapen onder het jasje van zijn pak verbergen.

Ik haal diep adem en dwing mezelf rustig te blijven. Er zijn hier talloze mensen dit is niet het juiste moment om de confrontatie met Cornelus aan te gaan. 'Gefeliciteerd,' zeg ik. Aan de toon van mijn stem is te horen dat ik er niets van meen. Ik kan het niet na laten om toch nog een steek onder water uit te delen. 'Toch wel een flinke stap omlaag. Eerst hoofdvredebewaker van één van de grootste districten van Panem. En kijk nu naar je. Een gewoon baantje onder aan de ladder bij het ministerie van Veiligheid.' Nu ben ik degene die mijn gezicht dichter bij de zijne breng. 'Dat moet toch pijn doen,' zeg ik smalend.

Een fractie zie ik de woede in zijn ogen. Als ik op dat moment had geknipperd met mijn ogen had ik het gemist. Cornelus herpakt zichzelf snel. 'Het is inderdaad een paar stappen omlaag van mijn eerdere functie. Maar ik hoop snel promotie te maken. Ik ben net terug van District 4. Ik onderzocht daar de plotselinge ontsnapping van een gevangene. Hij heeft hulp gehad van iemand die verkleed als vredebewaker de cellen binnendrong.' Hij pauzeert even om de laatste slok uit zijn glas te drinken. 'En dit gebeurde allemaal precies op het moment dat jij op bezoek was in dit District.'

Mijn gezichtsuitdrukking blijft hetzelfde, maar mijn hart slaat een slag over. Weet Cornelus op één of andere manier wat er gebeurd is toen ik in District 4 was? 'Maar wat doe ik nu?' zegt Cornelus zogenaamd geschrokken. 'Ik hou je maar aan de praat terwijl zoveel mensen met je willen praten. Hoe lomp van mij.' Hij loopt weg maar draait zich na een paar stappen om. 'Wij spreken elkaar gauw genoeg weer, Marcus,' zegt hij met een glimlach. Hierna verdwijnt hij tussen de menigte.

Ik dwing mezelf rustig te blijven. Ik was onherkenbaar in District 4. Zelfs als Cornelus echt denkt dat ik iets te maken had met de ontsnapping van Emillian kan dit niet meer zijn dan een vermoeden. Veel tijd om erover na te denken heb ik toch niet, want ondertussen blijven mensen maar langs komen om me te feliciteren en een foto met me te nemen. Tot het uiteindelijk iets rustiger wordt. Ik pak gauw een glas met een bruine inhoud van een dienblad waar een bediende mee langs komt. Ik heb geen idee wat het is, maar door al het praten heb ik een droge mond gekregen.

Ik neem een slok, en spuug het bijna weer uit. Het is het meest smerige wat ik ooit heb geproefd. Met moeite slik ik het goedje door. Het brand zo dat ik precies voel hoe het door mijn slokdarm naar mijn maag gaat. Ik hoor iemand naast mij lachen. Ik zie een meisje dat niet veel ouder dan mij kan zijn naar me kijken. Je kunt beter met iets lichters beginnen als je gaat drinken,' zegt ze terwijl ze weer in lachen uitbarst. Ze geeft haar glas aan me. 'Hier, drink wat van mijn water. Dat helpt met het branderige gevoel.' Dankbaar pak ik het glas aan en ik drink een paar slokken. Ondertussen pakt zij het glas met het bruine goedje uit mijn handen. 'Owwww,' zegt ze. 'Dit is whisky. Daar zit behoorlijk wat alcohol in. Als je dat niet gewend bent, kan dat behoorlijk hard aankomen.' 'Ik had geen idee,' zeg ik. 'Ik heb van de meeste drankjes hier geen idee wat het is.' 'Dat idee had ik al,' zegt ze met een glimlach. Hierna steekt ze haar hand uit. 'Ik ben Emilia.' Ik schud haar hand. 'Marcus. Maar waarschijnlijk wist je dat al.' Ze lacht. Ik kijk eens goed naar haar. Ze ziet er niet zo flamboyant uit als de doorsnee mensen in het Capitool. Ze heeft natuurlijk wel een veelkleurige jurk aan zoals alle vrouwen. Maar ze heeft geen nagels die zo lang zijn dat ze op klauwen lijken of wimpers die tien centimeter uitsteken. Ze heeft wel haar haar geverfd in een kleur die ik niet beter kan beschrijven dan een mengsel van grijs en paars en in haar linkerwang lijkt een kleine diamant gezet te zijn.

Na de kennismaking gaat ze naast me staan en kijkt samen met me naar de mensenmassa. 'En?' vraagt ze. 'Vermaak je je een beetje?' 'Natuurlijk,' lieg ik. 'Het is immers mijn feestje.' Ze grinnikt. 'Wat een mooi en goed ingestudeerd antwoord,' zegt ze smalend. 'Helaas hou je er niet iedereen mee voor de gek.' Ik kijk haar zijdelings aan, maar ze kijkt me niet beschuldigend aan. 'Het is misschien een beetje te veel,' zeg ik aarzelend. Ze knikt begrijpend. 'Hier in het Capitool pakken we nogal eens groot uit. En de Spelen zijn hier populair. En dan kan de Winnaarstoer natuurlijk geen klein feestje zijn.' Ik knik, maar vind het maar dom.

Ik zie dat ze om haar heen kijkt. 'Ik moet zeggen dat je het publiek een mooie show hebt gegeven in de Spelen,' zegt ze terwijl ze van mijn whisky nipt. 'Een bondgenootschap opzetten tegen de Beroeps, maar met een verraadster in jullie midden. De mensen smulden ervan.' Ik kijk haar zijdelings aan. Waar wil ze naartoe? 'Het was geen show,' antwoord ik. 'Het was gewoon hoe het daar was.' Emilia knikt langzaam. 'Ik ben blij dat je hebt gewonnen. Ik mocht jouw aanpak wel. Al moet ik toegeven dat ik mijn geld had ingezet op Leia. Ik kon haar strategie niet waarderen, maar zij begreep tenminste wat de Spelen zijn..' Ze pauzeert even alsof ze wil dat ik raad wat ze gaat zeggen, maar ik heb geen zin in haar spelletje dus ik haal mijn schouders op. 'En wat zijn de Spelen dan volgens jouw?' Het meisje brengt haar gezicht naar mijn oor alsof ik de enige mag zijn die hoort wat ze gaat zeggen. 'Oneerlijk,' fluistert ze. Hierna brengt ze haar gezicht wat verder van mijn hoofd. 'Geniet nog van je feestje,' zegt ze met een glimlach voordat ze tussen de menigte verdwijnt.

Ik staar haar verbaasd na. Ik dacht dat iedereen in het Capitool smulde van het bloed dat vloeit tijdens de Spelen. Is zij anders dan de andere mensen in het Capitool? Veel tijd om na te denken over deze vraag krijg ik niet. De menigte op het feest begint te verdwijnen nu het na middernacht is. Opeens verschijnt Nathan vanuit de overgebleven menigte. Hij ziet eruit alsof hij net te horen heeft gekregen dat hij nog maar een dag te leven heeft. 'Alles is verpest!' roept hij dramatisch en veel te hard terwijl hij zijn handen op mijn schouders heeft gelegd. Het is duidelijk dat hij net een glaasje teveel op heeft van de drankjes die hier geserveerd worden.

Ik zucht. 'Wat is er aan de hand?' vraag ik meer uit beleefdheid dan uit interesse. 'Toen de trein hier aan kwam werd mij verteld dat er wat onderhoudsreparaties aan de trein zouden worden gedaan. Maar er werd mij verzekerd dat ze op tijd klaar zouden zijn zodat we gelijk na het feest richting District 10 konden gaan. Maar de reparaties zijn uitgelopen en het gaat nog uren duren voordat de trein kan vertrekken. We komen nu veel te laat in District 10 aan!' Ik doe mijn best om niet te glimlachen, want ik voel nu toch een beetje leedvermaak bij het zien van Nathans reactie nu zijn schema niet aangehouden kan worden.

'Ik heb in ieder geval kunnen regelen dat we in het trainingscentrum mogen slapen totdat de trein klaar is om te vertrekken. Laten we daar dus maar naartoe gaan.' Nathan trekt me aan mijn hand mee, maar ik herinner hem eraan dat we eerst nog Shaxa moeten ophalen. Ik heb hem in een zijkamertje achtergelaten tijdens de festiviteiten omdat hij zich niet op zijn gemak zou voelen tussen een grote menigte met muziek die te hard is voor zijn scherpe oren. Nadat we Shaxa hebben opgehaald lopen we richting het Trainingscentrum dat maar een kleine afstand verwijderd is van de villa waar het feest ter ere van mij werd gehouden.

Maar voordat ik naar binnen gaan wil ik eerst nog even met Shaxa wandelen. Ik weet dat er vlak bij het Trainingscentrum een park ligt en daar wil ik naartoe. Voordat we naar binnen gaan zeg ik dus tegen Nathan dat ik Shaxa nog heel eventjes meeneem naar het park. Hij is te moe en te aangeschoten om te protesteren of mij te waarschuwen niet te lang weg te blijven en gaat met mijn stylist, die zich ondertussen ook bij ons heeft aangesloten, het Trainingscentrum in.

Zelf loop ik met Shaxa verder naar het park dat niet meer dan een kilometer van het Trainingscentrum is verwijderd. Ik besef me dat ik voor het eerst vrij door het Capitool heen loop zonder dat ik in de gaten wordt gehouden. De straten zijn volledig uitgestorven. Het is al diep in de nacht en iedereen die aanwezig was op het feest of alles via de televisie heeft gevolgd ligt nu natuurlijk al op bed. Het is behoorlijk vochtig en een dikke mist ontneemt me veel van het zicht. Toch weet ik het park al snel te vinden. Eenmaal in het park rent Shaxa al snel in het rond om alle nieuwe geuren te onderzoeken en zijn behoefte te doen. Af en toe onderbreekt hij zijn onderzoek om wat geaaid te worden door mij.

Wanneer ik hem weer wat over zijn kop krab voel ik opeens hoe hij zijn spieren spant en zijn nekharen recht overeind gaan staan. Hij kijkt naar iets achter mijn rug en ik draai me om zodat ik kan zien wat deze reactie veroorzaakt. Achter me zie ik niets anders dan de dichte mist, maar er moet iets zijn want Shaxa's blik is strak op iets gericht. Hij doet zijn kop dreigend naar voren en ik zie hoe zijn tanden worden ontbloot terwijl hij een angstaanjagend gegrom laat horen.

Net wanneer ik tegen Shaxa wil zeggen dat hij zich koest moet houden omdat er niets is, zie ik vaag een gedaante opdoemen uit de mist. Langzaam maar doelbewust loopt de persoon mijn kant op. Voordat ik zijn gezicht kan zien weet ik al wie het is. Het is Cornelus. Op een afstand van ongeveer vier meter blijft hij staan. Even zeggen we allebei niets en is het enige geluid dat we horen het gegrom van Shaxa. Maar ik denk er niet aan om de hond tot orde te roepen. Ik zou hem het liefst opdracht geven om Cornelus aan te vliegen, maar ik weet dat ik daarvoor in de cel zou belanden.

Na een stilte die eindeloos lijkt te duren neemt Cornelus het woord. 'Ik zag je naar het park lopen en bedacht me dat we niet de kans hebben gehad om vrijuit te spreken.' Mijn handen ballen zich tot vuisten. Flitsen van mijn vader die geknield op het podium zit en het schot dat klinkt terwijl ik kijk naar vogels die cirkelen in de lucht komen voorbij. 'Ik heb niets tegen jou te zeggen,' zeg ik met woede.

'Niet?' vraagt Cornelus gemaakt verbaasd. 'Want ik heb wel dingen die ik tegen jou wil zeggen. En dingen die ik jou wil vragen. Of je nu echt dacht dat ik je weg zou laten komen met wat je hebt gedaan bijvoorbeeld.' Ik haal mijn schouders op. 'Ik dacht dat je dood was,' zeg ik. Cornelus grinnikt. 'Dat geloof ik ja. Helaas jongen. Ik leef nog. En weet dat ik mijn ogen op jou heb gericht Marcus. De dood van je Abby Allen, je mentor, de ontsnapping van een gevangene in District 4. Overal waar iets gebeurt ben jij in de buurt.' Hij doet een stap naar voren zonder zich iets van Shaxa die nu nog heviger gromt en zelfs een aanvallende schijnbeweging maakt. 'Ik weet dat als ik maar diep genoeg graaf, ik iets zal vinden om jou veroordeeld te krijgen. En wanneer jij ten dood wordt veroordeeld zal ik maar één ding vragen aan mijn superieuren als beloning. Dat ik het vonnis uit mag voeren. Wanneer jij op je knieën wordt gedwongen zal ik mijn pistool op jouw hoofd richten net zoals ik dat bij jouw laffe vader deed. Net zoals ik dat wilde doen bij jouw opstandige broertje en ik zal genieten wanneer ik de trekker over haal.' Cornelus pauzeert even alsof hij wil dat ik de woorden in mij opneem. 'Dan is onze score pas vereffent,' zegt hij. Hierna draait hij zich om en loopt weg.

Ik herinner me weer hoe mijn vader op zijn knieën werd gedwongen en hoe Cornelus zijn pistool uit zijn holster pakt en het op het hoofd van mijn vader richt. En plotseling voel ik een grotere woede in me dan ik ooit heb gevoeld. En voor ik het weet rollen de woorden uit mijn mond. 'Ik ga je doden.'

De tijd lijkt even stil te staan wanneer Cornelus verstard na het horen van de woorden. Ook ik ben geschrokken van de woorden en zelfs Shaxa is stil. Dan draait Cornelus zich langzaam om en loopt hij een paar stappen in mijn richting. 'Wát zei je?' zegt hij giftig. De woorden terugnemen heeft geen zin meer. Bovendien wil ik dat ook niet, want ik meen ieder woord. 'Ik ga je doden,' zeg ik nog duidelijker.

Een fractie van een seconde zie ik een onbeschrijfelijke woede in Cornelus ogen. Maar die verdwijnt weer net zo gauw en Cornelus lacht schamper. Het geluid echoot tegen de muren van de flatgebouwen die vlak naast het park staan. 'Oké, Marcus,' zegt hij terwijl hij nog steeds schamper lacht. 'We zullen het wel zien.' Hierna draait hij zich om en loopt weg.

Zelf blijf ik nog even staan. Ik aai Shaxa wat over zijn kop wat me tot rust brengt. Ik ga door m'n knieën om hem wat extra te aaien. 'Ik maak hem af,' mompel ik in mezelf.

* * *

**Sorry dat ik jullie zolang heb laten wachten na deze cliffhanger. In de zomer gaat het schrijven altijd wat langzamer. Ik hoop dat dit hoofdstuk wat goedmaakt, want dit is wel een hoofdstuk die het verhaal wat in beweging brengt. Terwijl Marcus zich het liefst zo onopvallend door het Capitool wil bewegen, wordt hij nu juist extra in de gaten gehouden. Laat even weten wat jullie vonden van dit hoofdstuk en wat jullie nog meer te weten hopen te komen in de verdere hoofdstuk!**


	6. Hoofdstuk 6

**Eenmaal terug in District 10 moet Marcus zich verantwoorden voor de keuzes die hij tijdens de Winnaarstoer heeft gemaakt. Een nieuwe situatie dwingt het verzet van District 10 om in actie te komen.**

* * *

Terwijl de trein verder raast naar District 10 zitten Nathan, mijn stylist en ik zwijgend in de restauratiewagon. Nathan heeft duidelijk een zware kater en prikt lusteloos in het eten dat een avox voor hem heeft opgeschept. Mijn stylist heeft gisteravond wat minder gedronken en eet wat kleine hapjes. Zelf schep ik mijn bord goed vol. Eenmaal thuis zal er een feestmaal zijn ter ere van mijn overwinning in de Hongerspelen. Maar Nathan heeft mij verteld dat al het eten dat van deze maaltijd overblijft meegegeven zal worden aan de inwoners van District 10. Ik zal natuurlijk zelf ook wat moeten eten van de maaltijd, omdat de camera's mee zullen kijken, maar ik zal niet meer eten dan nodig is, want de arme gezinnen in District 10 hebben dit eten veel harder nodig.

Na onze lunch neemt mijn stylist me mee om me passend aan te kleden voor de maaltijd. Terwijl ik in mijn ondergoed in de kamer zit zoekt zij de juiste kleren bij elkaar. Ik kijk eens goed naar haar. Ze is totaal niet zoals de stylist die mij klaarmaakte voor de interviews van de Spelen. Deze stylist praatte nooit tegen me alsof ik minder was dan haar. En wanneer ze me insmeerde gleden haar handen meer over mijn lijf dan nodig was. Opeens voel ik me schuldig dat ik nu nooit tegen mijn stylist praat. Alsof ik nu als winnaar ook meer denk te zijn. 'Je kleed me nu al de hele toer aan en ik weet je naam geeneens,' zeg ik. Even kijkt mijn stylist verrast op. Verbaasd dat ik uit mezelf tegen haar praat.

'Ik heet Florance,' zegt ze vriendelijk. 'Ik was tijdens jouw Spelen nog maar een stagiair in de mode. Ik werkte voor jouw stylist. Maar nadat er steeds meer geruchten kwamen over ongepaste aanrakingen bij haar werk is ze uit haar functie ontheven. Ze hebben mij uitgekozen als de nieuwe stylist. Na deze toer zal ik gaan werken aan de nieuwe outfits voor de mannelijke tribuut uit district 10.'

Mijn maag trekt even samen bij haar laatste woorden. Telkens wanneer iemand het heeft over de nieuwe tributen voor de Hongerspelen word ik er weer aan herinnerd dat ik hen zal moeten klaarmaken voor de Arena. Maar het is onmogelijk om deze kinderen klaar te maken voor iets wat hun dood zal betekenen, Maar dat is nu toch wat ik voor het Capitool zal moeten doen.

Veel tijd om hier over na te denken heb ik niet, want Florance geeft me het juiste stel kleren en zegt dat ik me gauw moet aankleden. De trein rijft District 10 binnen en we zullen al gauw op het station zijn.

Eenmaal op het station stap ik met een trots gezicht de trein uit met Shaxa aan mijn zijde. Een grote groep mensen uit District 10 staat op me te wachten en klappen voor me. Niet dat het de mensen veel kan schelen dat ik terug kom van mijn toer. Maar de vredebewakers hebben deze mensen hier naartoe geleid om een mooi beeld te geven voor de journalisten. Nu lijkt het alsof District 10 enorm trots is op hun winnaar.

Op het plein bij het gemeente huis zijn een groot aantal tafels bijeen geschoven zodat er plek is voor iedereen die aanwezig kon zijn. Op de tafel zijn lekkernijen uitgestald waar de meeste mensen uit District 10 alleen maar van kunnen dromen. Wit brood, allerlei soorten fruit, snoepgoed en allerlei soorten beleg wat veel mensen geeneens kennen. Ik weet dat het feestmaal vooral bedoeld is om de goedheid van het Capitool ten toon te stellen, maar toch ben ik blij nu ik al die mensen naar hartenlust zie eten.

Toch merk ik dat er iets in de lucht hangt in District 10. De mensen bewegen voorzichtig en lijken altijd te kijken waar de vredebewakers staan wanneer ze ergens naartoe lopen. Alsof ze kosten wat het kost bij deze mensen uit de buurt willen blijven. Deze sfeer was er nog niet toen ik vertrok voor de winnaarstoer. Is er iets gebeurd toen ik weg was? Ik besluit er nu niet over na te denken en een mooie show te geven voor de camera's en dus keuvel ik met Nathan en Florance terwijl ik wat van al het lekkers eet en Shaxa kleine stukjes spek voer.

Het is al laat in de middag wanneer de maaltijd voorbij is. Terwijl ik met Nathan en Florance naar het station word gereden, ben ik tevreden na het zien van al het overgebleven voedsel dat verdeeld is onder de mensen die het zo hard nodig hebben. Florance geeft me een knuffel voordat ze de trein instapt. Nathan groet me wat formeler door mijn hand te schudden. Maar hierna verbaast hij me door een zwaar pakje omwikkelt met bruin pakpapier in mijn handen te drukken. 'Wat is dit?' vraag ik verbaasd. 'Boeken over de Spelen, Marcus. Ik heb de vrijheid genomen om wat van de beste en recents geschreven boeken over de Spelen voor je te kopen. Je bent nu de mentor van District 10 en de kennis die in deze boeken staat kun je goed gebruiken bij het voorbereiden van de nieuwe tributen.' Er gaat een rilling door me heen. Ik wil helemaal niet denken aan de nieuwe slachtoffers die over een kleine zes maanden de Arena in zullen moeten. Maar ik kan duidelijk merken dat Nathan het goed bedoeld. En natuurlijk heeft hij ook gelijk. Ik weet dat de camera's nog steeds op me gericht zijn en dus bedank ik Nathan voor het geschenk. Hierna stappen hij en de overgebleven journalisten op de trein om naar het Capitool te vertrekken. Ik blijf alleen met Shaxa en een handvol vredebewakers op het perron achter.

Wanneer ik eindelijk thuis aankom is de avond net begonnen. Ik kan nog net een hardlooprondje maken voor het donker is. Het is belangrijk dat ik terug ben voordat het donker is, want dan gaat de avondklok in die Axol heeft ingesteld. Samen met Shaxa loop ik mijn normale rondje door het District. Deze loopt ook langs mijn oude smederij. Eenmaal daar aangekomen stop ik even om uit te hijgen. Hierbij leun ik tegen de grote deuren aan die direct naar de smederij leiden. Ik kijk naar de bakstenen muren naast de deuren. Bij de muur rechts van de deuren licht bij de vierde baksteen naar rechts een losse baksteen. Na dit gezien te hebben vervolg ik mijn weg naar huis. Whitaker wil me morgen vier uur in de middag spreken.

De volgende dag vul ik mijn dag met mijn normale trainingen. Aan het begin van de middag ben ik daar al klaar mee. Ik besluit het pakje dat Nathan me heeft gegeven open te maken. In het pakje zitten wel vijf boeken over de Hongerspelen. De boeken zijn geschreven door mensen die elk jaar weer de Spelen analyseren voor de commentatoren die de Spelen verslaan. Nathan moet behoorlijk veel betaald hebben voor deze boeken, maar nu hij een District begeleid dat een winnaar heeft, krijgt hij ook veel meer betaald. Ik overweeg om wat uit de boeken te lezen, maar kan me er niet toe zetten. Ik kan alleen maar denken aan de twee kinderen die waarschijnlijk allebei zullen sterven hoe goed ik ze ook probeer te helpen.

Ik ga op tijd op pad om met Whitaker af te spreken. We kunnen niet bij de stallen afspreken, omdat het daar nu nog druk is met alle werknemers die daar lopen. We hebben daarom afgesproken dat we elkaar in de oude smederij zullen ontmoeten. Samen met Shaxa ben ik al een kwartier voor de afgesproken tijd.

Terwijl ik wacht loop ik door de smederij. Ik kijk naar de tang op de werktafel die ik altijd gebruikte om stukken metaal in het vuur te houden om het te buigen naar de vorm die het moest hebben. Het lijkt nog zo kort geleden dat ik hier elke dag werkte terwijl Kay naar school ging. Ik mis hem vreselijk. Vaak wens ik dat ik alsnog was vertrokken naar District 13 om hem te vinden. Maar Whitaker had gelijk toen hij zei dat ik hier beter van nut kon zijn. En zelfs als ik nu wilde vertrekken kan ik dat niet nu ik weet dat de moordenaar van mijn vader nog vrij in het Capitool rondloopt.

Het geluid van de deur die wordt geopend haalt me uit mijn overpeinzingen. Whitaker stapt geruisloos naar binnen en sluit de deur weer snel. Zonder mij te begroeten loopt hij naar het raam en kijkt naar buiten. Dan draait hij zich om naar mij. 'Je opdracht was heel duidelijk, Marcus.' Hij spreekt de woorden rustig uit, maar ik kan horen dat hij boos is. 'Rapporteer de situatie in District 4 aan mij en onderneem zelf geen actie.' Hij moet weten wat er is gebeurd. En hij is niet blij. Maar ik voel me kwaad worden door zijn vijandige toon. 'Emillian zat gevangen en jij was er niet om orders uit te delen. En dus nam ik zelf een beslissing en het was de juiste,' zeg ik met een vaste stem.

Whitaker kijkt me min aan. 'Jij hebt geen idee wat er is gebeurd. Denk je dat je Emillian gered hebt? Nou ik zal je gelijk uit je droom helpen jongen. Emillian is dood.' Ik schrik door de woorden. Whitaker ziet het en haalt diep adem voordat hij rustiger verder praat. 'Vanochtend hoorde District 13 een schot in de omgeving en dus ging een gewapende patrouille de omgeving uitkammen en ze vonden het lijk van Emillian. Hij was doodgeschoten en dus zocht de patrouille verder en ze vonden een man met een bewakersuniform. Nadat hij zich niet wilde overgeven hebben ze hem uit moeten schakelen.' Ik slik moeizaam bij het horen van deze woorden. De bewaker moet Emillian op één of andere manier hebben overmeesterd tijdens hun toch naar district 13. De bewaker was vastgebonden en Emillian had een pistool, maar Emillian was ook al wat ouder en had dagen van martelingen achter de rug.

Whitaker geeft me een paar seconden de tijd om de informatie te verwerken. 'Wat is er gebeurd in District 4?' vraagt hij dan. Ik leg hem uit wat er is gebeurd. Hij zucht nadat ik ben uitgepraat. 'Ik deed wat het beste was verzet,' zeg ik. Whitaker kijkt op. 'Wat het beste is voor het verzet is iemand hebben die elk jaar het Capitool ongemerkt kan infiltreren. Jij bent onze grootste troef. En jij koos ervoor om dit allemaal te riskeren in District 4. En als Shaxa er niet was geweest was je opgepakt. Het was niét de juiste keuze, Marcus.'

Ik voel me boos worden. Ik dacht dat Whitaker tevreden zou zijn. Misschien zelfs trots. Ik had in ieder geval niet verwacht zo toegesproken te worden. 'Makkelijk gezegd door iemand die anderen het vuile werk op laat knappen terwijl hij elke dag braaf melk produceert voor het Capitool. En trouwens als jij wanneer je ook maar wilt met District 13 kan keuvelen, waarom heb ik dan nog steeds niet de kans gehad om met Kay te praten?'

Ik zie hoe Whitakers ogen vuur spuwen. Ook Shaxa voelt de spanning en gaat tussen ons instaan met zijn nekharen overeind. 'Whitaker doet een stap naar voren en wijst met zijn vinger naar mij. 'Toen jij nog in je broek poepte vocht ik tegen het Capitool voor onze vrijheid. En toen we verloren ben ik doorgegaan met het strijden. En ik laat echt niet alleen anderen het zware werk opknappen! En wat Kay betreft. De orders van District 13 zijn duidelijk. Alleen ik mag weten hoe er radiocontact met District 13 kan worden opgenomen. Ik heb naar Kay gevraagd en ze zeggen dat het goed met hem gaat. Maar ik kan jullie niet met elkaar laten praten. Het spijt me.'

Ik besef me dat ik te ver ben gegaan en laat mijn hoofd zakken. 'Ik heb al maanden niks van hem gehoord.' Whitaker knikt. Ook hij klinkt niet meer strijdlustig. 'Ik weet het jongen. Maar hij leeft in ieder geval nog.' Ik knik. 'Bovendien was District 13 nog behoorlijk tevreden met de uitkomst van dit alles,' zegt Whitaker nu vriendelijker. Ik kijk verbaasd op. 'Maar Emillian is dood.' Whitaker knikt. 'Dat klopt, maar als hij in District 4 was gebleven was hij ook geëxecuteerd. Maar dan pas nadat ze elk beetje informatie uit hem hadden getrokken. Nu hebben we in ieder geval Livia nog in District 4.'

Whitaker kijkt door het raam naar buiten. 'Ik moet gauw terug naar de stallen. Maar we moeten het eerst nog over een anderen kwestie hebben. We zitten namelijk met een nieuwe probleem.' Ik kijk hem afwachtend aan. 'Toen jij weg was zijn er weer 3 mensen geëxecuteerd. Eén van hen was na de avondklok nog buiten en de andere twee waren medewerkers in de varkensstallen. Ze hadden een varken geslacht om het vlees uit te delen aan mensen die honger lijden. Maar ze zijn waarschijnlijk verraden, want de vredebewakers vielen binnen terwijl ze het beest aan het slachten waren.' Hij schudt bedroefd zijn hoofd. 'Zelfs Cornelus kneep een oogje toe bij kleine overtredingen als deze. Maar Axol executeert iedereen bij het kleinste vergrijp. We kunnen dit niet door laten gaan en dus komt het hele verzet vanavond bij elkaar om te bespreken hoe we in kunnen grijpen. Ik wil dat jij er ook bij bent. Vanavond na het melken bij mij thuis.' Hij loopt al naar de deur van de smederij. Maar ik houdt hem tegen. 'Met het hele verzet bij jou thuis afspreken? Dat is toch veel te gevaarlijk?' zeg ik verbaasd. Whitaker glimlacht. 'Soms moet je je in het volle zicht verstoppen, Marcus.' Hierna vertrekt hij.

Tegen de avond loop ik met Shaxa naar het huis waar Whitaker woont. Het huis komt nog geeneens in de buurt van het imposante huis waar ik woon, maar als opzichter van de koeienstallen heeft Whitaker toch nog een beter huis dan de gemiddelde inwoner van District 10. Nadat ik klop wordt de deur geopend door Roan, de enige zoon van Whitaker. Hij leidt me de zitkamer van het huis in waar Whitaker al zit. Verder is er nog niemand. Op de tafel staat een fles wijn en een spelletje kaarten. Ik glimlach. Dit is wat Whitaker bedoelt met "verstoppen in het volle zicht." Er zijn weinig vormen van vermaak in dit District, maar op zaterdagavonden komen mensen vaak bij elkaar om een spelletje te spelen. Op zondag zijn de dagen die de werknemers maken iets minder lang, omdat alleen het noodzakelijke werk wordt gedaan.

Ik neem plaats op één van de stoelen rond de tafel. Kort hierna wordt er weer aangeklopt en komen twee mannen binnen die ik herken als werknemers in koeienstallen. Ze stellen zich voor als Harold en Eric. Ik verwacht nog meer mensen, maar Whitaker staat op om het woord te nemen. Is dit het hele verzet in ons District? Zelfs met mij erbij zijn dit nog maar 5 mensen. Ik besluit dit later nog aan Whitaker te vragen.

Whitaker staat op en schenkt voor iedereen wat van de wijn in en verdeelt de kaarten onder ons. Ik kan me vaag nog de regels voor het kaartspel nog herinneren van de zaterdagavonden in de tijd dat mijn vader nog leefde en tante Heda nog vaak langskwam. De wijn zou ik liever laten staan, maar het moet Whitaker een fortuin gekost hebben dus ik durf het niet meer af te slaan na hij het zonder vragen bij me inschenkt.

Nadat alles zo is ingesteld dat deze bijeenkomst op een gewone kaartavond lijkt neemt Whitaker het woord. 'Ik denk dat iedereen wel weet waarom we vanavond bij elkaar zijn gekomen. De situatie in District 10 loopt uit de hand. Axol is nog maar zes maanden de hoofdvredebewaker hier, maar er zijn al zes mensen geëxecuteerd. Om nog maar te zwijgen over de zweepslagen die hier worden uitgedeeld voor minimale vergrijpen. Zelfs zijn voorganger keek nog wel eens de andere kant op bij vergrijpen zolang de productie maar goed verliep. Maar onze huidige hoofdvredebewaker terroriseert ons District en dit kan niet langer doorgaan.' Ik zie dat Roan knikt en ik hoor wat instemmend gemompel van Harold en Eric.

Whitaker gaat verder. 'Ik heb contact gehad met District 13 en heb toestemming gekregen om actie te ondernemen om ervoor te zorgen dat deze grote hoeveelheid executies en martelingen wordt teruggedrongen, maar ze hebben mij opgedragen dit in het grootste geheim te doen. Daarom heb ik iedereen bijeengeroepen zodat we met een plan kunnen komen om deze situatie te verbeteren. Is er iemand met een idee hoe we dit kunnen doen?' Whitaker kijkt afwachtend de kamer rond. 'Er is maar één ding dat we kunnen doen,' zegt Eric terwijl hij driftig zijn kaarten op tafel legt. 'Ik pas trouwens. Mijn kaarten zijn waardeloos.' Hierna kijkt hij de groep rond. 'Het hele probleem van de strenge maatregelen in ons District ligt bij Axol. Als we hem doden kunnen we rekenen op een opvolger die misschien minder strenge regels oplegt en niet steeds mensen door het hoofd schiet.'

Het is stil in de kamer. Dan neemt Harold het woord. 'Je hebt ook de kans dat de opvolger gewoon doorgaat op de manier hoe Axol het deed.' Eric schudt zijn hoofd. 'Ik denk het niet. Als Axol plotseling dood zou zijn zou zijn rechterhand in ieder geval voorlopig zijn taken als hoofdvredebewaker overnemen. We weten allemaal dat luitenant Jackson Axols rechterhand is en iedereen weet dat Jackson veel gematigder is dan Axol.' Ik weet inderdaad dat er gefluisterd wordt dat Jackson weleens zijn baas heeft gevraagd om het regiem in District 10 iets minder streng te maken. Maar hij schijnt weinig invloed te hebben op Axol.

Whitaker heeft weinig gezegd, maar neemt nu het woord. 'Je hebt waarschijnlijk gelijk dat Jackson de taken van Axol zou overnemen wanneer we Axol zouden uitschakelen, maar een hoofdvredebewaker vermoorden is een risico dat we niet kunnen nemen. De kans dat dit tot wraakacties leidt is te groot. Als wij één van hen vermoorden, vermoorden zij er tien van ons. Dat offer is te groot.' Hij schuift wat knopen naar voren die dienst doen als inzet. 'Ik verhoog de inzet.' Ik zie hoe Eric even nadenkt. 'Wat als zijn dood op een ongeluk lijkt?' Harold begint te lachen. 'En hoe wou je dat doen. Eric? We zijn geen professionele moordenaars die iemand precies kunnen vermoorden zoals we willen. Bovendien zou de dood van Axol grondig onderzocht worden. Dan komt heus wel naar boven dat zijn dood geen ongeluk was.' Ik zie hoe Whitaker instemmend knikt bij de woorden van Harold.

Roan heeft tot nu toe niks gezegd, maar hij lijkt wel na te denken en speelt het spel heel afwezig mee. 'Heb jij een idee, Roan,' vraagt Whitaker aan zijn zoon. Roan schraapt zijn keel alsof hij bang is dat hij als op één na jongste van de groep niet serieus genomen zal worden. 'Ik denk dat we misschien wat kunnen leren van de manier waarop Cornelus is verdwenen. Hij overtrad de regels van het Capitool en werd toen gearresteerd door Capitool. Zo zouden we Axol ook kunnen laten verdwijnen.' 'Onmogelijk,' zegt Eric stellig. 'Axol mag misschien wreed zijn, maar hij houdt zich netjes aan alle regels en procedures. Hij zou nooit in ongenade komen bij het Capitool.' 'Dat weet ik,' zegt Roan. 'Maar hij hoeft niet echt de regels te overtreden. Het Capitool moet dénken dat hij de regels heeft overtreden.' Whitaker glimlacht en klinkt instemmend. 'We brengen hem in ongenade bij het Capitool en laten hen het probleem voor ons oplossen…' Hij wrijft met zijn hand over zijn baard. 'Dat zou weleens kunnen werken…'

* * *

**Allereerst wil ik zeggen dat het me enorm spijt dat er zolang geen update is geweest. Waarschijnlijk zullen er enkelen zijn die dachten dat ik het opgegeven had, maar ik heb vertrouwen in het verhaal en wil het zeker afmaken. Maar ik ben drukker dan ooit en het is nu eenmaal een hele uitdaging. Excuses daarvoor.**

**Nu iets leukers. Roan uit dit hoofdstuk komt heel kort in één van de hoofdstukken van het vorige deel Het Verbond** **voor. Ik ben heel erg benieuwd of iemand weet in welk hoofdstuk hij voorkwam. Als je het niet weet is het een goede reden om nog eens het vorige boek door te bladeren :-p Stuur me een pm als je het weet.**

**Tussen de Winnaarstoer en de Spelen zit een periode van een kleine zes maanden. Daarom heb ik een nieuwe uitdaging bedacht voor deze periode. Ik wilde geen grote tijdsprong maken. Ik heb een leuk idee voor hoe deze missie verloopt. Maar dat is niks vergeleken wat ik in gedachten heb voor Marcus verhaal tijdens de komende Spelen. Kortom: blijf dit boek volgen!**


End file.
